


Освобождение

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Violence, Psychology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рауль де Шаньи и его молодая жена принимают приглашение Филиппа пожить в старинном имении де Шаньи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** исторические реалии не учитываются, нравы и обычаи того времени даны весьма условно, технический обоснуй местами хромает в угоду зрелищности; насилие (не сексуальное), описание трупа.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Знаете, на что похоже горящее здание? Люди, не чуждые романтики c толикой поэтичности, сравнивают это с распускающимся в ночи цветком, с уходом старого, с возрождением, очищением и прочими благоглупостями. Они так упорны в своём заблуждении, что страшно их разочаровывать.  
      Горящее здание — это жар, ужасный жар, как кара небесная, как горнило кузни, как плавильня, где сходит всё наносное, оплавляется, обнажая истинное «я», это удушливый дым, и гарь, и запах горелого мяса, это треск дерева и рушащиеся перекрытия, вылетающие стёкла, крики, мечущиеся и падающие люди. Это огонь, огонь повсюду, стена, которую не преодолеть, и нет выхода.  
      Нет выхода.


	2. 1

      Створка окна приоткрылась чуть сильнее, впуская в комнату свежий ветер — всё с той же обманчивой мягкостью лета, но уже ледяным нутром, словно бы напоминающим, что за каждым летом приходят осень и холода, и до тёмной безрадостной зимы осталось не так уж много — и вот уже год позади.  
      Эта ясная свежесть и пронзительный щебет птиц разбудили Кристину. Она сладко потянулась под одеялом, медля перед тем, как выскользнуть из надёжного тёплого кокона в прохладу августовского утра, и скосила глаза на соседнюю подушку. Та была девственно-гладка и не примята и пахла душистой водой, которой прачка обрызгивала всё белье в доме де Шаньи. Рауль опять ночевал в кабинете, как делал уже не раз.  
      Кристина вздохнула и спустила ноги с кровати. Босые пятки мгновенно утонули в пушистом ковре — это была единственная новая вещь, которая появилась в супружеской спальне после того, как они вернулись из Венеции. Рауль телеграфировал домой, чтобы там был постелен ковёр — специально для Кристины. Просто однажды, ещё в отеле, увидел, с каким восторгом она проводит кончиками пальцев по щекочущим ворсинкам. А для Кристины это было почти райским блаженством после того, как много лет первым её ощущением по утрам был ледяной холод от промёрзших досок пола в общей спальне воспитанниц балетной школы. Впервые войдя в комнату и увидев ковёр, Кристина не смогла сдержать слёз. Это было так трогательно и мило, так заботливо, что в тот момент она окончательно уверилась, что Рауль любит её по-настоящему. Смешно на самом деле, учитывая, что он спасал её, рискуя жизнью…  
      «Но ведь это ты спасла его», — прожужжал в ухе противный голосок. Кристина тряхнула головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли, потянулась за висевшим в изножье кровати пеньюаром и, накинув его, встала наконец. Подошла к окну, порадовалась очередному ясному дню и открыла створки пошире. Пора было выходить, снова вливаться в эту жизнь, привыкать к ней, натягивать на себя, как тесную перчатку на распаренную в горячей воде руку. Кристина вернулась к кровати и дёрнула витой шнур звонка.  
      В прежней жизни можно было выйти из спальни прямо так, в ночной сорочке, вместе с Мег, смеясь и разговаривая о всяких пустяках, добежать до кухни, там взять поднос, тарелки, завтрак — непременно с запретными, но оттого необыкновенно вкусными булочками — и вернуться обратно, чтобы съесть всё это, сидя на постели и болтая ногами. А теперь нужно вызывать служанку, которая будет доставать по очереди «утренние» платья, спрашивая, какое из них госпожа хочет надеть сегодня. А потом будет терпеливо ждать под дверью ванной комнаты, пока Кристина умывается — господи, зачем ты выдумал, будто женщине из высшего общества нужны все эти кремы и притирания? — чтобы затем помочь ей одеться. И затянет корсет так туго, что Кристина едва ли сможет съесть хотя бы кусочек из того обилия блюд, что здесь называют завтраком.  
      И потянется длинный, бесконечный день. Кажется, на сегодня не запланированы визиты, значит, Кристина будет читать или вышивать у окна, как и полагается жене виконта. И не увидит Рауля до самого вечера. Или до завтра.  
      Да, отъезд брата оказался не таким уж подарком судьбы: передав Раулю управление имением, Филипп не был голословен. Имение — стоглавое чудовище, которое нужно подпитывать счетами, за которым следует ухаживать, чтобы оно если и не приносило доход, то хотя бы не влезало в долги. Обширные земли, на которых трудятся люди. Такой огромный дом, и в нём, конечно, слуги, которым ты платишь, которых ты кормишь; множество вещей, продукты, распланированные званые обеды… Раньше Кристина никогда не задумывалась, откуда берутся вещи. Еда по расписанию, одежда из прачечной, свечи выдаёт кастелянша. Но на самом деле это был очень сложный механизм, в котором Рауль только начинал разбираться, и первые его шаги были неуклюжи и ещё не обрели равновесия. Кристина по мере сил старалась помогать ему, памятуя о том — и втайне надеясь, — что когда-нибудь ей самой как хозяйке дома придётся взвалить на себя все обязанности по управлению.   
      Правда, в имении уже был управляющий. Венсан. Месье Порто. И Рауль частенько прибегал к его помощи. Но Кристина боялась управляющего и старалась лишний раз с ним не заговаривать. И дело было вовсе не во внешности — весьма заурядной, к слову, — но в его неоспоримом авторитете среди слуг, в его чопорности и холодности, в поразительном высокомерии по отношению к ней, вторгшейся без спроса в раз и навсегда заведённый уклад их жизни.  
      С молчаливого попустительства Порто даже личная служанка смотрела на Кристину с каким-то потаённым превосходством: дескать, пусть я всего лишь прислуга, но на своём месте, а ты выскочка без роду и племени, и я подчиняюсь не тебе, а тем, кто этого достоин.  
      Кристина помедлила у двери, собираясь с духом, и решительно повернула ручку.  
      К счастью, Рауль спустился к завтраку. Свежевыбритый и весёлый, каким Кристина давно уже его не видела. Лишь тёмные круги под глазами напоминали о том, что за ношу он на себя взвалил.  
      — Дорогая, кажется, сегодня я свободен от дел. Почему бы нам не прогуляться по городу? Съездим в парк, устроим пикник? — Рауль с улыбкой посмотрел на Кристину из-за низкой вазы со свежесрезанными цветами.  
      Кристина не смогла ничего ответить, слишком ошеломлённая, чтобы поверить, что ей не почудилось. Рауль хочет провести этот день с ней! Первый свободный день за несколько недель! Она кивнула и вернула ему улыбку.  
      — Прекрасно! Сейчас же велю приготовить нам корзинку.  
      От радостного возбуждения Кристина так и не прикоснулась к еде, выпила чашку чая и, окрылённая, почти побежала переодеваться для прогулки.  
      О, переодевания были ещё одним испытанием на нелёгком пути жены аристократа. Конечно, сначала это было так здорово, и столько нарядов… Но всё приедается, и однажды Кристина даже совершила ужасный промах — задремала днём на террасе и не услышала звонок к ужину. И решила, что это достаточный предлог, чтобы не менять платье. Вознаграждением ей послужили уничижительные взгляды Порто и шушуканье слуг. Рауль, к счастью, ничего не заметил. А к счастью ли? Последнее время Кристине казалось, что ей нужно явиться к столу голой, чтобы муж обратил на неё внимание. Чтобы вспомнил, что у него теперь есть молодая жена, за которую он, как и полагается рыцарю, сражался с драконом…  
      …Кристина вздрогнула и подняла голову. Пока они катили по городу, она успела задремать, прижавшись виском к обитой мягким бархатом стенке экипажа.  
      — …лая, ты слышишь меня? Может, поедем за город? Похоже, сегодня весь Париж решил отправиться на пикник.  
      Кристина огляделась и поняла, что они успели доехать до Венсенского леса.  
      — Рауль, но тут почти никого нет. Почему бы нам не расположиться… хотя бы вон на той поляне? — спросила Кристина, указывая на обрамлённую красиво подстриженными деревьями полянку, в центре которой возвышалась ажурная беседка.  
      — Это не место для приличных людей, — холодно ответил Рауль и брезгливо сморщил нос, будто из-за окна повеяло нечистотами. — В Венсенском лесу не гуляют, это царство неверных жён и неприкрытой похоти.  
      — Извини, — быстро сказала Кристина и, покраснев, откинулась на подушки, внезапно испугавшись, что её кто-нибудь увидит.  
      — Ничего, — улыбнулся Рауль, наклонился вперёд и легонько поцеловал её в губы. — Откуда тебе было знать? Какое ты, в сущности, ещё дитя, — ласково сказал он со всей умудрённостью опыта двадцати двух лет.  
      Кристина почувствовала холодок. От кого угодно она бы вынесла эту почти незаметную снисходительность: от Порто, от Филиппа, от всех друзей семейства де Шаньи. Но только не от Рауля.  
      Он не мог с ней так. Не имел права.  
      Но он её муж, она принадлежит ему по всем человеческим и небесным законам.  
      Кристина снова отвернулась к окну и принялась отрешённо наблюдать за пейзажем.  
  


* * * * *

  
      Темнота. Снова вокруг темнота.  
      Нет, он привык к темноте, сжился с ней, она была другом. Наставницей, советницей, любовницей. Она укутывала его, прятала, она шептала ему, что всё будет хорошо. Потом в его жизни появилась музыка, и темнота превратилась в мегеру. Она кричала, что не отпустит его, что он никому не нужен и лишь в ней найдёт своё убежище.  
      Он долго не хотел верить.  
      А теперь снова сидит во тьме.  
      Темнота вокруг, темнота в его сердце, и с потолка капает бесконечная вода.  
      Кристина не с ним, и, возможно, он совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни, когда отпустил её. Если бы он знал тогда… А сейчас это знание раздирает его, и хочется скрести ногтями по стене и выть от бессилия. Но она счастлива. Счастлива. Он уверен в этом.  
      Он надеялся, что Кристина не вспоминает о нём, он надеялся, что она забыла. Он и сам бы хотел себя забыть.  
      Он до сих пор жив только потому, что не может позволить им восторжествовать. Всем им. Его так просто не сломать. Всем назло.  
      Холод вокруг, холод в его сердце, и от падающих капель хочется разбить голову о камень.  
      И нет выхода.


	3. 2

      В тот раз пикник у них так и не удался: оставшаяся часть поездки прошла в томительном молчании, и Кристина долго не могла себя заставить улыбнуться галантно хлопотавшему вокруг неё Раулю… и забыть его слова.  
      С тех пор прошло две недели.  
      За это время Кристина видела мужа ровно два раза: однажды он вышел к ужину и был с ней очень нежен — и даже остался в спальне, словно вспомнил вдруг про супружеский долг, а второй раз они вместе ездили на очередной бал, который «никак нельзя пропустить». Бал показался Кристине крайне утомительным и невыносимо долгим. С ней никто не заговаривал первым, никто не приглашал на танец. Высший свет игнорировал её, снова и снова напоминая, что она здесь чужая, что она никто. Актрисочка, сумевшая окрутить отпрыска из знатной семьи, тем самым лишив многих достойных девушек перспективного жениха.  
      По возвращении Кристина немедленно поднялась к себе, сославшись на мигрень, и долго сидела перед зеркалом, глядя на чудом уцелевший после пожара медальон с фотографией отца. Не так она себе представляла счастливую жизнь, совсем не так.  
      Где-то после полуночи — в гостиной как раз пробили часы — Кристине захотелось пить, но графин оказался пустым. Она долго не решалась выйти, но в конце концов решила, что это и её дом тоже. Отныне и её дом тоже. Проходя мимо двери в кабинет, Кристина не увидела полоски света. Значит, Рауль уже лёг. И опять один. Будто избегает её.  
      В холле первого этажа было темно, с половины слуг доносился чей-то далёкий храп, а Кристина кралась мимо высоких окон и чувствовала себя так, словно вернулась в прошлое и вот-вот наткнётся на рабочего сцены, зажимающего в укромном уголке не слишком отягощённую добродетелью хористку.  
      Налив в стакан воды, Кристина ещё некоторое время простояла, прислушиваясь. В доме по-прежнему было тихо. Словно она одна в целом мире. Иногда, в детстве, лёжа в кровати, она воображала себя последним человеком на Земле. Представляла, что свершился Страшный Суд, и всех забрали на небеса, а про неё забыли. Тогда ей становилось так страшно, что она бежала к отцу и забиралась в его кровать, он обнимал её, а она засыпала под тихий шёпот, рассказывающий очередную сказку, — сейчас ей временами думалось, что большую часть историй отец выдумал сам. В нынешней жизни ей так часто не хватало этого. Так горько думать, что не к кому прибежать, когда ты остаёшься один на один со своими мыслями…  
      Кристина большими глотками осушила стакан и решила, что пора возвращаться. Возможно, ей приснится что-нибудь хорошее, от чего она перестанет ощущать себя ненужной вещью, безделушкой, купленной в сувенирной лавке на память о путешествии.  
      Погружённая в раздумья, она не заметила, как дошла до лестницы на второй этаж. Первая ступенька чуть скрипнула под ногой.  
      — Кто здесь?  
      От неожиданности Кристина чуть не упала и резко обернулась.  
      — Рауль? — с удивлением спросила она, увидев мужа.  
      Тот стоял перед ней, вытирая руки платком. Откуда он взялся? Может, сидел в столовой?  
      — А, дорогая, это ты. Уже поздно, почему ты не спишь? — Рауль небрежно затолкал скомканный платок в рукав и качнулся к ней. От него ощутимо пахло вином и ещё чем-то смутно знакомым, но чем именно — Кристина разобрать не смогла.  
      — Мне захотелось пить, а вода кончилась, — ответила она и мысленно скривилась — уж больно её слова, а особенно тон, которым они были произнесены, походили на оправдание.  
      Рауль обнял её за плечи и притянул к себе, вынуждая сойти со ступеньки. Кристина уткнулась носом ему в грудь, слегка удивлённая такой реакцией, и уставилась на тёмное пятнышко на его рубашке, гадая, что последует дальше.  
      — Обязательно скажу об этом Венсану завтра. Слуги совершенно распустились, — прошептал Рауль ей в волосы, а она слушала, как голос резонирует в его груди. — Пойдём, Лотти, я уложу тебя.  
      — Останешься? — Кристина подняла голову и с надеждой вгляделась в его лицо.  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Кристина удивленно охнула, когда Рауль поднял её на руки, совсем как в первую брачную ночь, и начал подниматься по лестнице. Где-то на середине их обдало холодным ветерком. Кристина поежилась:  
      — Сквозняк.  
      — Должно быть, я забыл закрыть дверь на террасу. Я выходил подышать, — ответил Рауль.  
      Кристина хотела было возразить, что терраса в другой стороне, но решила, что это не важно.  
      Потому что сегодня она не будет спать одна.  
  


* * * * *

  
      Он ждёт. Он давно привык ждать. Иногда это кажется вечностью, и неважно, чего ждёшь: смерти, жизни, перемен. Света.  
      Он не чувствует вкус еды, и возможно, это к лучшему, но она поддерживает в нём жизнь. Её мало — слишком мало, чтобы напитать его большое, сильное тело, чтобы он мог хоть что-то сделать, что-то изменить. Большое, сильное тело… бесполезное, абсолютно. Абсолютно бесполезный груз для души, удерживающий её в этом проклятом богом месте.  
      Как он ненавидел своё тело, всегда, всегда. Тело чудовища, которое так часто предавало его, — и как оно слабо на самом деле. Тело плачет, корчится от боли, изнывает от желаний и несёт на себе печать уродства. Вечное клеймо: я не такой, как вы.  
      Воды снова нет, но он не удивляется. Он слизывает прохладные капли с шершавой стены, пока размеренная капель за спиной отсчитывает утекающие секунды. Он давно уже не следит за временем и не знает, какой сегодня день. И день ли. Святые небеса, он даже не знает, какое сейчас время года, потому что под землей ничего не меняется.  
      Он насытился и ждёт — чего угодно. Он затаился, как паук, и ожидание превратилось в настоящую работу. Наконец по спине бежит холодок, он оборачивается и видит вдалеке слабый свет.  
      Ожидание закончилось.


	4. 3

      Вопреки надеждам Кристины, Рауль снова стал пропадать в кабинете и всё чаще требовал, чтобы обед и ужин ему подавали туда. Иногда Рауль куда-то уезжал, иногда закрывался в кабинете с Порто, и оттуда доносились приглушённые голоса и стрёкот телеграфа.  
      В один из таких дней Кристина бесцельно прогуливалась по дому. Книга, которую она безуспешно пыталась читать, быстро ей наскучила: какой-то сентиментальный роман с бурей чувств, который показался ей глупым, гротескным, фальшивым, — и она, чтобы не уснуть, решила немного встряхнуться.  
      Спускаясь на первый этаж, Кристина заметила сбоку движение. Один из слуг, вертя головой, вылез из-под лестницы и быстро скрылся на кухне. Кристину он не увидел. Тогда она вспомнила, что Рауль что-то говорил ей о подвале. Что-то о винном погребе и о том, как он любил приходить туда в детстве и воображать себя храбрым искателем сокровищ. Кристина свернула и в углу, где таилась самая густая тень, обнаружила низенькую дверцу. Замок, на который она должна была закрываться, висел на одной створке, а дверь была заперта лишь на небольшую задвижку. Кристина, не колеблясь, отодвинула задвижку и скользнула внутрь. Здесь было темно, но не слишком — похоже, сюда семейство де Шаньи тоже провело газовое освещение. Вниз вела каменная лестница с местами раскрошившимися ступеньками. Кристина подобрала платье и сделала уверенный шаг.  
      Это действительно был винный погреб: множество стеллажей с бутылками, некоторые из которых были изрядно закутаны в паутину. Кристина с любопытством прогулялась вдоль них, проводя кончиками пальцев по залепленным сургучом пробкам, потом осторожно вытянула одну из бутылок. На ней значилась дата розлива: 1778 год. И вдруг так странно стало осознавать, что эта бутылка вскоре разменяет столетие, и уже давно нет на земле ни того винодела, что превращал спелые ягоды в сок, ни того мастера, что выдувал бутылку, и лишь это вино — немой свидетель века — помнит тепло их рук.  
      — Кто здесь? Мадам, что вы тут делаете? — раздалось сзади.  
      Кристина чуть не выронила бутылку. Она обернулась и едва не упёрлась носом в стоявшего вплотную к ней Порто.  
      — Ой! — вырвалось у неё от неожиданности. — Я… я хотела посмотреть на погреб, я здесь не была прежде, — попыталась объяснить Кристина, кляня себя за косноязычие.  
      — Не стоит вам, мадам, ходить сюда, — сухо ответил Порто, — здесь может быть небезопасно. Здание старое…  
      — Да, конечно. Но я вспомнила — я видела, как отсюда выходил слуга, и он озирался… я подумала, что он сделал что-то… нехорошее.  
      — Хм… — Порто потёр подбородок, — должно быть, это Жак. Он новенький и, кажется, неравнодушен к вину. Я спрошу с него, пожалуй. Пойдёмте, мадам, я провожу вас.  
      После пыльного подвала свежий воздух наверху показался Кристине нектаром и амброзией. Она повернулась к Порто… и улыбка заиндевела на её лице. Кристина в прямом смысле слова чувствовала, что та вот-вот начнет осыпаться крохотными льдинками. Взгляд управляющего, который она случайно поймала, был таким колючим, таким холодно-яростным. Он просто не успел сменить выражение лица. Кристину передёрнуло, когда она представила, что этим взглядом он смотрел ей в спину, пока она поднималась. Поразительно, как она смогла ни разу не оступиться и не свернуть себе шею. Порто смотрел на неё, как на глупую овцу, которая всё время отбивается от стада и вот-вот попадёт в зубы волку, и уже давно можно было бы махнуть на неё рукой и предоставить собственной судьбе, но хозяин почему-то неравнодушен именно к этой паршивой овечке, а потому верный пёс вынужден за ней присматривать, выгоняя из оврагов и болот.  
      — Месье Порто, почему вы так смотрите? — не удержалась Кристина. — Я что-то сделала не так?  
      Порто мгновенно подобрался, словно — щёлк! — и все эмоции убрались за ставни.  
      — Что вы, мадам. Прошу прощения, если напугал вас. Но… дело в том, что подвал старый и давно не ремонтировался. Слуги никогда не ходят туда без особой надобности, потому что боятся, как бы лестница под ними не провалилась или с потолка штукатурка не упала. Поэтому я прошу вас: не ходите туда, особенно в одиночестве.  
      Кристина кивнула:  
      — Да, конечно. Я поняла.  
      — Тогда, с вашего позволения, я удалюсь. У управляющего редко выдаются свободные минуты. — И с фальшивой улыбкой Порто откланялся.  
      Недосказанное «…чтобы тратить их на глупых девчонок, сующих свой нос, куда не следует» повисло в воздухе.  
      Кристина вздохнула и направилась в музыкальную комнату. Сюда редко заходили; она открывалась, если гости изъявляли желание развлечься пением. У Кристины был свой ключ, но она тоже редко им пользовалась, прибегая к музыке как к последнему средству против тоски.  
      Она села на табурет и, взяв с крышки пачку нотных тетрадей, принялась задумчиво их перебирать. Кристина не была особо талантливой в игре на пианино: её умений хватало на то, чтобы аккомпанировать себе, но не более того. Выбрав простенький романс — сейчас ей не хотелось петь что-то, что могло бы напомнить ей о театре, Кристина отложила пачку и подняла крышку. Замерла на секунду и опустила руки на клавиши.  
      Романс был грустен, как и полагается любому романсу, и Кристина пела, даже не задумываясь над смыслом слов, не прилагая особых усилий и не стремясь передать какие-то эмоции. Просто пела, как будто это было одно из её ежедневных упражнений, позволяя мыслям течь, как им вздумается. В какой-то миг кольнуло сожаление о том, что у неё не сохранился экземпляр «Дон Жуана» — всё сгорело при пожаре, потом вспомнились уроки с Ангелом Музыки. Иногда Кристине хотелось вернуть всё назад, как было до появления Рауля.  
      Жизнь была проста и понятна и следовала своим чередом. Призрак говорил, что она будет блистать на сцене, и Кристина верила ему, но это казалось таким далёким, это должно было случиться «когда-нибудь», и она не слишком задумывалась над тем, как изменится тогда её жизнь. А потом это случилось — и всё завертелось с ужасающей скоростью, так что у неё не было времени остановиться и подумать о том, что происходит, что она делает. И что будет дальше. Угрозы Призрака, Рауль, признающийся ей в любви, помолвка — всё это совершилось так быстро, словно Кристина смотрела странное сновидение, то и дело просыпаясь и теряя значительные его куски. А теперь она проснулась окончательно, и сон оказался явью. Явью, которая пугала её, к которой она до сих пор не привыкла, хотя прошло уже полгода.  
      — О, Лотти, милая, вот ты где! — послышался от дверей добродушный голос Рауля — как будто кто-то ещё, кроме Кристины, мог в этом доме распевать романсы. — Ты так красиво пела. Надо будет на маскараде попросить тебя исполнить что-нибудь.  
      — На маскараде? — удивлённо переспросила Кристина, крутанувшись на табурете, — ты не говорил мне, что мы устраиваем маскарад.  
      — Разве? Прости, любимая, должно быть, я забыл. — Рауль виновато улыбнулся. — Совершенно погряз в делах. — Он подошёл и, наклонившись, чмокнул её в макушку.  
      — Рауль, а уместно ли будет… — Кристина запнулась. — Маскарад. Это могут связать… люди вспомнят про…  
      Рауль с улыбкой покачал головой:  
      — Эта сенсация давно устарела. Сейчас все обсуждают скандал в императорском семействе. Уверяю тебя, мы им уже неинтересны. Иначе я бы не стал ничего устраивать. Поверь мне, открыть сезон маскарадом — это будет свежо и необычно. Преподнесём праздник в итальянском стиле, сделаем венецианский карнавал в сентябре. Что ты думаешь?  
      — Венецианский карнавал? Думаю, будет чудесно, — послушно ответила Кристина, хотя видела, что Рауль уже всё решил, и её согласие или одобрение ему не требуются. Просто он хочет, чтобы она чувствовала себя хозяйкой дома, настоящей де Шаньи.  
      — Вот и замечательно, — Рауль погладил её по руке. — Ты ведь поможешь Венсану? Он всё тебе покажет, чтобы ты знала, как устраивать подобные мероприятия. Хорошо?  
      Кристина кивнула.  
      — Да… и ещё, — Рауль рассеянно провёл пальцами по клавишам пианино, вызвав из недр инструмента долгий протяжный звук, похожий на стон, — пожалуйста, Кристина, постарайся не петь, пока тебя не попросят. В крайнем случае подойди ко мне, шепни на ухо, что хочешь что-нибудь исполнить, и я через некоторое время тебя попрошу.  
      Кристина посмотрела на мужа с растерянностью.  
      — Рауль… я не понимаю… о чём ты?  
      Рауль замялся.  
      — Видишь ли… люди могли забыть про скандал на маскараде, но они помнят, кто ты. Не стоит давать им повод обсуждать это.  
      Глаза Кристины помимо воли наполнились слезами.  
      — А кто я, Рауль? Скажи, кто я?  
      — Ты — моя жена, — жёстко ответил Рауль, но тут же смягчился. — Ну-ну-ну, не надо слёз, — он нежно смахнул повисшие на ресницах Кристины капли, — пожалуйста, Лотти. Просто не давай им повод. Договорились?  
      — Да, конечно. Я не стану петь, пока не попросят, — тихо согласилась Кристина.  
      — Я рад, что ты понимаешь меня.  
      Рауль поднёс к губам её ладонь, коснулся легонько и ушёл.  
      Кристина так и просидела перед открытым, но безмолвным пианино, пока за окном не засинели сумерки. Тогда она аккуратно прикрыла крышку и вышла из комнаты. Заперла за собой дверь, поднялась в спальню, подошла к открытому окну…  
      И вышвырнула ключ от музыкальной гостиной.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
      Он мечется, мечется без остановки: пять шагов в одну сторону, пять в другую. Вдруг останавливается и замирает без движения, точно обратился в камень.  
      Снова всколыхнулось озеро памяти, пронося перед внутренним взором череду образов. И их не прогнать — он уже пробовал.  
      Он часто думал: когда всё пошло не так? Когда он уничтожил всё, что любил в этой жизни? Когда убил человека? Когда вёл себя, как безумец, о чём сейчас вспоминал со стыдом? Когда она в первый раз сняла с него маску — не по злому умыслу, нет, — а он кричал, и рыдал, и напугал её? Или всё было предопределено с того дня, как появился этот юнец?  
      И можно ли было что-то изменить, исправить?  
      Он зажмурился, делая тьму перед глазами ещё гуще. Всё это бессмысленно, бессмысленные сожаления, мечты, догадки. Он опустился на пол, вытянул перед собой руки…  
      Дрогнули пальцы, пробежали по невидимым клавишам, любовно оглаживая их, приподнялись, всплеснули, плавно опустились — и заиграли. Он играл по памяти всю свою оперу, ни на секунду не сбившись, не спутавшись. Ему не был нужен инструмент — музыка играла в голове.  
      Музыка — это всё, что у него осталось.


	5. 4

      Вечер был невообразимо шумным. Похоже, идея открыть сезон маскарадом многим пришлась по душе. Но сама Кристина не разделяла всеобщего весёлого возбуждения: почти всё время она проводила в углу, где сидела на скамеечке, полускрытая развесистыми пальмовыми листьями, и наблюдала за остальными, вертя в пальцах бокал с шампанским. Допив очередной бокал, она машинально брала со стоявшего неподалеку подноса следующий. Кристина даже не заметила, когда в голове зашумело. Но, если честно, именно сегодня и именно сейчас ей не было никакого дело до этого.  
      Она смотрела на людей и сравнивала их с окружением в Опере. О, корыстолюбивых и развратных хватало и там, и там. Но даже в столь терпимом к человеческим порокам месте, как театр, во главу угла всё ещё ставился труд и пот. И капелька таланта. Та же Карлотта при всей своей капризности и взбалмошности не жалела себя, оставаясь на репетициях далеко за полночь, на повышенных тонах спорила с Рейе, отстаивая своё право петь так, как ей хочется. Карлотта была честна, и богатство и успех достались ей отнюдь не по крови.  
      Кристина встряхнула головой — и моментально поняла, что как раз этого делать и не стоило. К горлу подкатил комок, она стремительно выскочила из зала и прошла на террасу. Там было слишком людно, поэтому Кристине не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сбежать от гостей в сад. Здесь всё ещё было пустынно. Кристина склонилась в заросли рододендрона, и её вывернуло наизнанку. Отдышавшись, Кристина привела платье в порядок и вытерла губы платочком.  
      Где-то вдалеке послышался голос мужа: Рауль наконец соизволил вспомнить, что его жена обладает некоторыми способностями по части пения. Кристина вскинула голову, пощипала щёки, чтобы к ним прилила краска… Эти снобы не увидят её бледной и слабой.  
      Она не доставит им такого удовольствия.  
      Спев несколько арий, Кристина ускользнула. Почему-то спокойнее всего ей было в холле — мимо сновали слуги, гости появлялись лишь изредка, и она могла отдышаться.  
      Как будто всё это не с ней. Как будто она не хозяйка вечера, а всего лишь гувернантка, которой повезло улизнуть прежде, чем закончился праздник.  
      Кристина выдохнула, бездумно цапнула с подноса у прошествовавшего мимо слуги ещё один бокал с шампанским, поморщилась, но выпила показавшуюся кисловатой и невкусной пузырящуюся жидкость — и вдруг обратила внимание на Рауля. Вернее, на то место, откуда он взялся. Он снова выходил из-под лестницы.  
      Вдохновлённая волшебными пузырьками, Кристина прикрыла глаза. Ей вдруг показалось, что она находится в пещере Аладдина, и ей просто жизненно необходимо исследовать эту таинственную пещеру. Она улучила момент и, незамеченная никем, спустилась в винный погреб.  
      С прошлого её посещения здесь ничего не изменилось, даже пыли не стало больше. И Кристина прошла дальше. Она провела рукой по затянутым в паутину полкам, коснулась пальцами запечатанных горлышек и остановилась перед самым дальним стеллажом.  
      Здесь, как ни странно, пыли было меньше. А одна из бутылок и вовсе была чистой, не считая отпечатков, пятнами покрывавших её зеленоватые бока. Кристина задумчиво поглядела на неё, склонив голову набок, покачалась на каблуках, потом подняла руку и потянула бутылку на себя.  
      Вместо того чтобы выйти из своего деревянного ложа, бутылка лишь чуть подалась — и весь стеллаж внезапно отъехал в сторону, открыв за собой слабо освещённый проход.  
      Кристину накрыло ощущение дежавю. Уже было так, всё это было: подвалы, скрытый коридор, загадочные подземелья… Но что ждёт её там на этот раз? Она на секунду заколебалась, однако её нынешнее состояние души было таково, что Кристина немедленно возжаждала удовлетворить любопытство. И плевать, что там может быть опасно. В конце концов, это её дом.  
      А хорошая хозяйка должна знать о доме всё.  
      …Коридор оказался довольно длинным; по бокам его было несколько дверей, но все запертые — Кристина не поленилась подёргать за каждую ручку. Конец коридора скрывался в темноте, но это было поправимо, правда, пришлось вернуться в самое начало, чтобы взять со стоявшего у входа стола подсвечник с небольшим огарком. Дойдя до границы света и тьмы, Кристина поставила свою ношу на пол и чиркнула спичкой.  
      Дрожащий огонек свечи едва разгонял темноту, но, по крайней мере, Кристина видела, куда ступает. Подняв подсвечник повыше, она разглядела, что коридор оканчивается решёткой. Что там может скрываться? Что прячет там Рауль? Безумную любовницу? Слабоумного младшего братца? Фамильное привидение? И Порто наверняка тоже в курсе, иначе бы не выпроваживал её из погреба с такой поспешностью.  
      Кристина подошла вплотную и, просунув свечу между прутьями, до рези в глазах всмотрелась в полумрак темницы.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
      Он так давно привык к боли, что иногда ему казалось, будто без неё он просто не способен жить. Будто боль — это сигнал, посылаемый ему телом: я всё ещё здесь, я дышу, я нуждаюсь в пище и отдыхе, я удерживаю твою душу незримыми путами на этой земле. И, как бы ни были велики его страдания, как бы ни кичился он своим неверием в бога, в рай и ад, он никогда не стремился поторопить свой конец, не звал смерть, не хотел прервать своё — наверное, не лишенное некоторого смысла — существование. Потому что сильнее любого страха и боли была его гордость. Он жаждал доказать этому миру, что на этом свете не сыщется таких мук, чтобы заставить его сдаться. Презрение и смех, побои и унижение — он всё это пережил. Но поднимался снова и снова.  
      Лишь когда его любимая, его светлый ангел, его девочка уходила… Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него в последний раз, и в тот миг он впервые подумал: как было бы хорошо, если бы господь решил прибрать его к себе, не сходя с этого места.  
      Но небеса всегда были глухи к его мольбам.  
      И к угрозам — тоже.  
      Они вообще не слышали его голоса.  
      Он лежал на соломе и ощупывал больную руку, прикидывая, не сломана ли она, когда вдалеке снова показался свет. Он слабо удивился: раньше к нему так часто не наведывались. Может, его мучитель забыл что-нибудь? Или приготовил нечто ужасное — сегодня он был необыкновенно пьян и, похоже, даже не смотрел, куда бьёт: половину ударов принял на себя воздух и бесчувственная соломенная подстилка. Он развернулся к свету, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
      За толстыми прутьями маячило смутное белое пятно. Он сощурился — и зажмурился. Это морок, волшебное видение, не иначе. Наверное, он ударился головой. В роскошном, расшитом серебром белом платье, от которого исходило нестерпимое сияние, стояла она. И маска, наполовину скрывавшая её лицо, не была помехой — он узнал бы её в тысяче обличий, в рубище, в королевской мантии…  
      Забыв обо всём на свете: о боли, об отчаянии, о себе, — он рванулся ей навстречу… только чтобы упасть, задыхаясь, когда натянулась толстая железная цепь, которая шла от его ошейника к вбитому в стену крюку.  
      Должно быть, она шарахнулась в сторону, потому что свет отдалился, но почти сразу же приблизился, опустился…  
      — О господи! — услышал он знакомый, бесконечно любимый голос, отозвавшийся в его душе сладчайшей музыкой, и потерял сознание.  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
      Они с Кристиной возвращались из короткого, всего неделю — семь дней, боже, никогда не задумывался, как это мало, — путешествия по Италии, когда их настигла телеграмма от Филиппа. Рауль несколько раз перечитал текст, в котором брат приглашал его с женой пожить в семейном доме, пока сам он будет улаживать какие-то дела в Восточной Европе. Приглашение выглядело странно, учитывая, с какой прохладцей Филипп отнёсся к избраннице Рауля. Не в силах помешать браку — Раулю, в отличие от Кристины, уже не требовалось разрешение родственников, а собственное небольшое состояние, доставшееся от дяди, брата матушки, давало и финансовую независимость, — Филипп ограничился тем, что отказался присутствовать на церемонии венчания. Она и без того была весьма скромной, но Рауль всё же лелеял надежду, что брат не опустится до такого ребячества. А теперь эта загадочная телеграмма…  
      Вопреки опасениям, брат встретил их радушно — во всяком случае, как слово «радушно» может понимать потомственный аристократ, принимающий у себя непутевого младшего братика, совершившего большую глупость. Молодожёнам приготовили комнату, бывшую спальню Рауля; слуги, с которыми накануне явно побеседовали, вели себя почтительно, а управляющий был вежлив и холоден, как всегда.  
      Уже к вечеру Рауль ощутил, как сковывавшее Кристину напряжение рассеивается, и немного обрадовался, понимая, что сам так легко не отделается. И не ошибся: после торжественного ужина «в кругу семьи» Филипп пригласил его в малую гостиную на стаканчик бренди. Конечно же, Рауль не отклонил приглашение: он лишь немного задержался — чтобы удостовериться, что у Кристины всё есть, что когда он вернётся, она будет ждать его в постели — в их постели — такая нежная и хрупкая, что ему до сих пор иной раз было боязно касаться её.  
      — Ну что, брат мой… — услышал он, входя в гостиную и машинально принимая пузатый бокал.  
      — Филипп, я знаю всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать, — ответил Рауль и опустился в кресло перед камином. Он не знал, чем себя занять, чтобы не выдать волнение от предстоящего разговора, а потому, отхлебнув маленький глоточек, бездумно крутил бокал перед собой, глядя сквозь янтарную жидкость на ленивые языки пламени.  
      — Не думаю, — он услышал в голосе брата усмешку. — Поверь, я бы хотел упрекнуть тебя в необдуманном поступке, выразить радость, что отец этого уже не увидит, а матушка вряд ли вспомнит, что у неё вообще есть сыновья… Кстати, ты не собираешься её навестить? И да, её состояние не улучшилось с момента твоего предыдущего визита, благодарю, что спросил, мой милый заботливый брат.  
      — Не паясничай, тебе это не к лицу, — устало ответил Рауль на эту пропитанную сарказмом тираду, — роль шута в нашей семье надёжно закреплена за мной. Это всё?  
      Филипп прошёлся по комнате, замер возле кресла и сверху вниз посмотрел на Рауля. Он будто решал что-то.  
      — Ладно, в конце концов, это твоя жизнь, — вздохнул Филипп и поставил свой бокал — уже опустевший — на столик. — Идём.  
      — Что? Куда? — не понял Рауль.  
      — Лучше показать, чем объяснять, — туманно сказал Филипп и первым вышел за дверь.  
      Рауль глотнул ещё обжигающей ароматной жидкости и последовал за ним.  
      Как оказалось, их путь лежал в винный погреб. Рауль недоумевал: неужели брат решил устроить ему экскурсию? Когда-то давно, в детстве, Рауль любил пробираться сюда тайком, воображая себя пиратом и искателем сокровищ. Пока однажды его не поймали. Последовало неизбежное наказание, а дверь, ведущая в погреб, украсилась внушительным замком. Позже, когда Раулю исполнилось шестнадцать, брат лично привёл его сюда, дабы приобщить к радостям взрослой жизни и вручить ключ от замка. А потом, после смерти отца, Филипп снова привёл его в погреб и показал тайные проходы. Никогда не знаешь, как повернётся жизнь, — сказал ему брат тогда, — всё может пригодиться. Подземелье досталось семье в наследство от прапрапрадедушки-контрабандиста, который и выстроил этот дом в качестве перевалочного пункта для провозимых товаров, решив таким занятным способом поправить пошатнувшееся положение славного рода де Шаньи. Иногда Рауль думал, что унаследовал от предка не только и не столько фамилию, сколько просыпающийся не к месту дух авантюризма.  
      — Зачем мы здесь? — нервно спросил он у брата. — Неужели ты собираешься открыть мне новые тайны?  
      — Собираюсь, — не поворачиваясь, спокойно ответил Филипп, — но лишь одну. А ты уж сам решишь, как с ней поступить.  
      Он потянул бутылку-рычаг и скрылся в появившемся проходе. Рауль снова последовал за ним. За те два года, что он почти не бывал дома, брат успел провести в подвалы газ, поэтому теперь там было светло почти как днём. За столом возле входа дежурил какой-то неприметный человечек — Рауль ни разу не видел, чтобы тот появлялся в особняке. Как и те подозрительные личности, которых он заметил в конце коридора. Должно быть, они приходили сюда через дальние входы, находившиеся за пределами владений семейства. Филипп неожиданно свернул направо и вошёл в какую-то комнату, тоже освещённую. Здесь был минимум мебели: два кресла, стол и прочный стул с подлокотниками, привинченный к полу.  
      — Что это? — Рауль удивленно посмотрел на Филиппа.  
      — А на что это, по-твоему, похоже? — ответил тот вопросом на вопрос. — Присаживайся, я должен отдать кое-какие распоряжения.  
      Рауль упал в предложенное кресло и ещё раз осмотрелся. Больше всего обстановка напоминала кабинет для допросов — он мельком видел нечто подобное, когда ходил в жандармерию. Он пожал плечами: что бы ни задумал брат, вся эта таинственность и скрытность настораживали.  
      Филипп вернулся несколько минут спустя и сел в соседнее кресло. За ним в комнату вошли четверо крепких ребят, которые тащили кого-то, кого — не разобрать, на голове мешок. Они усадили загадочного человека на стул и связали ему руки за спиной, закрепив верёвку в торчащей из пола петле. Это был, без сомнения, мужчина, в несвежей, покрытой чем-то, похожим на засохшую кровь, рубашке и обтёрханных лосинах; почему-то босиком.  
      — Филипп, что это за средневековье? — изумился Рауль. — Это что, твой знакомый? Он должен тебе денег?  
      — Нет, братец, это _твой_ знакомый, — с нажимом проговорил Филипп.  
      Он порывисто встал и подошёл к стулу:  
      — Позволь тебе представить: легендарный Призрак Оперы собственной персоной.  
      И сдёрнул мешок.  
      Рауль онемел и задохнулся. Перед ним сидел недавний соперник, грозный противник, державший в ужасе театр, угрожавший ему, покушавшийся на Кристину… Жестоко избитый, исхудавший, небритый, кажется, ещё более уродливый, чем прежде… во рту кляп… И только глаза его сверкали такой же злобой. Такой же, если не сильнее — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, подвал превратился бы в кладбище.  
      — Что… зачем он здесь? — прошептал Рауль.  
      — Ну… — Филипп опёрся бедром о край стола. — После того, как ты так поспешно и опрометчиво сбежал, я решил немного побыть твоей феей-крёстной и поручил своим людям изловить этого типа. Они перевернули Оперу и окрестности вверх дном, но всё же сумели найти его. Теперь он твой.  
      — И что прикажешь с ним делать? — Рауль всё ещё не вполне понимал брата.  
      — А что хочешь. — Филипп с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривал свои идеально ровные ногти. — Можешь убить, можешь отпустить. Считай это свадебным подарком.  
      С этими словами он развернулся и вышел за дверь, оставив Рауля наедине с пленником.  
      Мысли Рауля понеслись вскачь. Что делать? Что ему делать с этим? Ну, спасибо, братец, удружил…  
      Для начала он решил подойти поближе.  
      В своем нынешнем виде Призрак вызывал у него жалость, смешанную с брезгливостью. Впрочем, Рауль понимал, что отчасти в этом повинны излишне старательные подручные Филиппа. Заточение, пусть и кратковременное, не пошло Призраку на пользу. Несколько минут Рауль стоял, покачиваясь на каблуках, и размышлял над словами брата.  
      Убить… отпустить… А чего он на самом деле хочет?  
      Рауль понимал, что во имя уважения Кристины и во имя того, что монстр всё же отпустил их, он должен сейчас проявить благородство и тоже отпустить этого убогого.  
      Но где гарантии, что тот не явится к ним, движимый местью, и не прирежет в постелях?  
      Нет, так рисковать Рауль не мог.   
      Значит, придётся убить.  
      Он растерянно оглянулся на дверь: наверное, нужно кликнуть людей, чтобы они сделали грязную работу. Или взять всё на себя? Теперь он глава семьи, он должен научиться принимать решения.  
      Рауль поспешно вышел за дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, в изнеможении прикрыв глаза. Он не был готов к такому.  
      — Вам что-нибудь принести, господин? — услужливо подскочил к нему один из здоровяков.  
      — Пистолет, — не открывая глаз, велел Рауль.  
      Получив требуемое, он крепко сжал рукоятку и взглянул на оружие так, словно видит эту вещь впервые в жизни и не представляет, для чего она нужна. Но нужно было сделать то, что должно.  
      Но когда он вошёл внутрь и приставил дуло к виску Призрака, решимости у него поубавилось. Рауль не был убийцей и не хотел становиться палачом. Но если не убивать, тогда что? Что? Значит, всё-таки отпустить? И пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Рауль был готов даже ссудить ему денег на билет.  
      — Знаешь, — сказал он неожиданно даже для себя, — я бы мог тебя убить. Думаю, смог бы. Но я не стану, только ради Кристины, в память о том, что это ты нас заново познакомил, что благодаря тебе она тогда пела на сцене. Но ты уберёшься из нашей жизни. Навсегда.  
      Призрак глухо зарычал, и Рауль некстати вспомнил, что так и не избавил его от кляпа. Чертыхнувшись, он развязал кожаные тесёмки.  
      — Как же я благодарен, — вдруг хрипло сказал Призрак, выплюнув кляп, — как же я благодарен твоему брату. Если бы не он, я давно бы сдох в каком-нибудь тёмном уголке. Или уехал, зарылся бы в самую глубокую нору, потому что я же отпустил её… вас. Но теперь я не успокоюсь, пока не сотру вас в порошок. Я не буду спать, не буду есть, пока по земле ходит хоть один человек с фамилией де Шаньи.  
      Рауль усмехнулся: он совершенно не боялся этого крикливого человека. Когда видишь чью-то слабость, так трудно помнить о силе.  
      — Тогда тебе придется убить и Кристину, потому что вот уже месяц как она носит мою фамилию и… — тут Рауль выдержал паузу, — греет мою постель.  
      В вопле Призрака не осталось ничего человеческого. С невероятной силой, будто в него вселился грозный демон войны, он рванулся вперёд, раздался хлопок — лопнула сдерживавшая его верёвка, — и Призрак впился пальцами в шею Рауля.  
      — Помогите! — запоздало просипел Рауль.  
      Пистолет отлетел в сторону двери. Тяжело грохнуло по обитому железом дереву, в коридоре послышалось шевеление, и через миг на Призрака навалилась толпа.  
      Они пинали его и бранили, а Рауль ощущал лишь смутное удовлетворение. Наконец он сполна насладился зрелищем и приказал поднять пленника.  
      Стоя перед ним, глядя в бешеные серые глаза и ясно осознавая своё превосходство, Рауль отвёл назад правый кулак — и от души впечатал его в скулу Призрака.  
      Это был первый раз, когда Рауль его ударил.  
      — Верните его в клетку, — равнодушно бросил он подручным и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, на ходу поправляя манжеты.  
      Он очень надеялся, что это решение было верным.


	6. 5

      Господи, что же это! Почему он… здесь?  
      — Боже-боже-боже, — шептала Кристина, опустившись на колени перед решёткой. Там, менее чем в полуметре, лежал навзничь тот, кого она когда-то так боялась… и боготворила. Ангел, Призрак, обычный человек. Она невольно поморщилась, когда в нос ударил тяжёлый запах. Сколько он уже тут? Неделю? Месяц? И Рауль знает о нём?  
      Кристина протянула руку и кончиками пальцев коснулась спутанных волос своего бывшего учителя. Тот лежал совершенно неподвижно, и лишь слабо вздымавшаяся грудь свидетельствовала, что в этом некогда могучем теле всё ещё живёт душа.  
      — Призрак, — тихонько позвала Кристина, но подумала, что это звучит довольно глупо. Впрочем, как его зовут на самом деле, она не знала. Хотя… — Ангел, Ангел, очнись, прошу тебя.  
      Это было так же глупо, но возымело эффект: мужчина шевельнулся, перекатился на живот и неловко приподнялся. Зазвенела цепь — Кристина успела разглядеть железный ошейник и ведущие от него звенья. Призрак резко поднял голову и сощурился от света. Кристина сообразила отставить свечу подальше. Теперь Призрак превратился в смутный силуэт в полумраке. Этот образ ему подходит, — успела подумать девушка, когда услышала слабый хрип:  
      — Кххррисс…  
      — Это я, Кристина. Что ты… Как…  
      — Рхх… Рауль, — последовал короткий ответ.  
      — Нет! — выдохнула Кристина и зажала ладонью рот. Смутное подозрение зрело в ней, пока она рассматривала запертого за надёжной решёткой Призрака, но просто так поверить в то, что её муж… что Рауль как-то замешан во всём этом… Не-ет, большего бреда она ещё не слышала.  
      Призрак откашлялся, помотал головой, и Кристина вдруг ощутила на себе его незримый взгляд.  
      — Хорошо, что ты пришла, — глухо сказал он. — Я почти потерял надежду. Кристина… Нет, не смотри на меня! — внезапно крикнул Призрак… или хотел крикнуть — но вышло какое-то карканье. — Я и в лучшие времена был чудовищем, а теперь… Не хочу, чтобы ты запомнила меня таким.  
      — Не вздумай умирать, — невольно вырвалось у Кристины, и она снова зажала рот. Положительно, из-за шампанского её язык зажил своей жизнью.  
      — Я и не собираюсь, — ответил Призрак. — Я выберусь отсюда, и тогда твоему дорогому муженьку не поздоровится. Я готов был простить ему тебя… Но себя — не прощу.  
      — Подожди… послушай… я вызволю тебя… — Кристина словно со стороны слушала свой частый шепот, слушала — и не узнавала. Но знала точно одно: она не сможет спокойно жить, ходить по этой земле, улыбаться, радоваться… да это и есть жить, пока он — здесь. Она всегда будет помнить о том, что он — здесь. — Я достану ключ и освобожу тебя, и ты уйдёшь, пообещай, пообещай мне, что уйдёшь. Просто уйдёшь — и всё…  
      Призрак молчал так долго, что Кристине в какой-то миг показалось, что она ничего не говорила, что её собственные слова пригрезились ей. Но вот он вновь пошевелился, наклонился вперёд и кивнул — смутная тень на грани видимости, каким всегда был для неё.  
      — Да… Я уйду.  
      Кристина удовлетворилась этим нехитрым ответом и уже начала было подниматься на ноги, когда её остановило очередное хриплое: «Кристина!»  
      Призрак протянул к ней руку. Будто прошлое тянулось из тлена к будущему, будто кошмар отчаянно и безнадёжно жаждал соприкоснуться с явью. И Кристина не посмела отказать ему в такой малости: она протянула руку в ответ.  
      Между кончиками их пальцев словно проскочила искра. Призрак несмело и, кажется, даже не дыша, провёл по тыльной стороне её руки, коснулся запястья — и отдёрнулся, и вернулся обратно, и Кристина громко выдохнула, поняв, что задержала дыхание. Она пожала его ладонь, ощущая своей нежной кожей его — грубую и шершавую. Тёплую.  
      — Я вернусь, — пообещала она и позорно бежала из подвала.  
  


* * * * *

      Сначала был только слепящий белый свет. Он не обжигал, нет, но смотреть всё равно было больно. Потом свет превратился в мягкое сияние, и он увидел её — свою любовь, свою жизнь, свою радость — и самое большое в мире горе, самый жгучий позор, горчайшую свою обиду. Своё поражение и безнадежность.  
      Кристину.  
      Она шла к нему, не касаясь земли, но он и не видел её — земли. Где он был, кем он был, что он был? Кристина подошла к нему и положила ладонь на его горячий лоб, даря благословенную прохладу. Смотрела, спокойно и строго, будто напоминала: ты — человек, будто удерживала в узде. И он смирял свой норов, как необъезженного жеребца, вмиг становясь ласковым котёнком, — только бы не прекращалась эта нечаянная ласка.  
      Он знал — это был сон. Подачка с небес, чтобы он не забыл о том, что пока ещё носит имя человека. И что никто, кроме него самого, не может его уничтожить.  
      И что пора выбираться.  
      Он открыл глаза, моргнул. Встал на четвереньки, скривившись от боли в руке и рёбрах, и замер, пошатываясь. Резануло светом, но тут же приглушило. Когда под веками перестали мелькать разноцветные круги, он пригляделся.  
      Это не было сном. Уже-не-его Кристина стояла на коленях за решёткой и смотрела на него со смесью удивления и жалости.  
      Он не помнил, что было дальше: он что-то говорил, она отвечала, а он лишь вслушивался в чарующий звук её голоса и готов был отдать душу, только бы это не кончалось. Он забыл о боли, забыл о себе, он впитывал её облик каждой клеточкой своего тела. Запоминая, запечатлевая.  
      А потом она протянула ему руку.  
      И было — всё.  
      Как в видении — сияние, прикосновение, острая радость и неверие, задержать, продлить, ведь это наяву, это происходит с ним.  
      И пустота.  
      И торопливое: «Я вернусь».  
      Он приготовился ждать.  
      И с ним — всё терпение мира.  
 

* * * * *

      С того, самого первого, Рауль выдержал ещё ровно три раза, после чего позорно сбежал. Невозможно взять реванш над человеком, который ведёт себя так, будто это не его заперли в подвале, а тебя заперли вместе с ним — и обрекли на выслушивание ехидных оскорблений и острый непримиримый взгляд. Потому Рауль оба раза срывался, и всё заканчивалось тем, что он пошло и банально бил Призрака по лицу, и только перчатки уберегали от ссадин на костяшках, а этот ублюдок издевательски ухмылялся окровавленным ртом, и в уголках его губ пузырилась розовая пена, отчего у Рауля к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Он не мог вынести, что Призрак, будучи в его власти, смеет не ломаться, не сдаваться, даже спину старается держать прямо. И так ненавидит его, что Рауль глубоко внутри боялся оставаться с ним наедине, пусть его враг и был связан и истощён.  
      Второй раз Рауль пришёл прямо в камеру. Всё было как всегда: обоюдные оскорбления, издевательства… бег по кругу. Вот только после удара Призрак вдруг взвился в воздух, как пружина, раздался треск верёвок — и Рауля ударило в грудь, отнесло к решётке, и стало нечем дышать… Тогда Призрака с трудом оттащили от него вчетвером. И Рауль бежал.  
      А на пленника надели железный ошейник с цепью.  
      Следующим вечером Рауль, закончив работать, вышел из кабинета и собрался было идти к жене, но ноги отчего-то сами понесли его в подвал. Он не мог себе этого объяснить, но его тянуло туда, тянуло снова посмотреть на униженного врага и испытать незнакомое доселе тяжёлое чувство злорадного удовлетворения. Рауль замер на пороге, прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту в конце коридора.  
      Призрак может сколько угодно гордо вскидывать голову, но его жизнь ему не принадлежит. Захочет Рауль — и его изобьют, захочет — будут пытать калёным железом. Или выколют глаза. Отрежут язык. Переломают все кости. А потом не станут убивать, выпустят — пусть ползёт, на ступенях церквей всегда найдётся место новому попрошайке.  
      — Господин, желаете, чтобы привели пленника? — вывел его из задумчивости голос прямо над ухом. Рауль резко отпрянул и повернулся.  
      — Порто? Чёрт побери, ты меня напугал. Не подкрадывайся так больше.  
      — Прошу прощения, — управляющий вежливо поклонился. — Так каковы будут ваши распоряжения?  
      Рауль задумался.  
      — Даже не знаю… Хотя… Венсан, он в твоей власти. Делайте с ним, что хотите, только не убивайте и… — нет, он всё-таки не мог выдать полную индульгенцию, сам не понимая почему, — не калечьте.  
      — Я понял, господин Рауль. — Порто снова поклонился и скользнул мимо него в коридор  
      Рауль увязался следом, прошёл несколько шагов и свернул в первую попавшуюся комнату. Отсюда было слышно всё, что происходит в камере. Ни Порто, ни люди Филиппа не были изобретательны, но Рауль невольно улыбался, наслаждаясь доносящимися до него звуками ударов. Криков не было — Призрак за всё время так и не застонал, не вскрикнул от боли, предпочитая шипеть и ругаться.  
      Рауль спускался в подвал почти каждый день, чтобы снова услышать — и иногда увидеть, чтобы снова и снова убеждаться в своей победе. Но глубоко в душе пробивался росток невыносимого стыда — за себя, за эту низость, за мелочный триумф. И всё чаще, выпивая в кабинете стакан-другой… очередной… Рауль ловил себя на мысли, что потерпел сокрушительное поражение.  
      В третий раз он был слишком пьян и даже не был уверен, что вообще спускался в подвал.


	7. 6

      Кристина поднялась по лестнице, выглянула и, убедившись, что в сторону двери никто не смотрит, выскочила из погреба. Перевела дух. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли, и отнюдь не выпитое шампанское было тому виной. Как же ей хотелось сейчас очутиться в спасительном одиночестве спальни — супружеской спальни, с горькой иронией подумалось ей, — и разобраться в том, что она видела, что удалось уяснить. Разобраться в себе. Эта нечаянная встреча, пусть и случившаяся в таких… обстоятельствах, всколыхнула в душе призраков прошлого. Да, и самый главный из этих призраков сидит сейчас в клетке. А она стоит тут и чувствует его всем телом, каждой клеточкой, его присутствие будто прожигает ей пятки — прямо сквозь атласные туфельки.  
      Но уйти нельзя, надо вернуться в зал и быть там, улыбаться и развлекать захмелевших гостей, как и положено хорошей хозяйке.  
      Рауль тоже был там, и он подошёл к ней, что-то сказал, но Кристина не могла разобрать слов, словно тот говорил на незнакомом языке. Но она всё равно улыбнулась мужу и кивнула. Это всегда срабатывало. От Рауля сильно пахло вином — видимо, не ей одной было тяжело пережить сегодняшний вечер. Кристина даже не отшатнулась, когда он слегка приобнял её за талию и поцеловал в щёку. Всё правильно, всё как должно: они муж и жена, они любят друг друга… наверное. Она не будет об этом думать. Пока. Не стоит делать скоропалительных выводов и поспешных решений. Но Рауль… как он мог! Это не он, это, должно быть, его брат. Да, точно, и ещё этот Порто. А Рауль просто запутался. Как и она. Всё разрешится, рано или поздно.  
      Кристина не выдержала до конца вечера. Она попросту сбежала. И уже в спальне, стоя перед настежь раскрытым окном и рассеянно стягивая перчатки, она поняла, что чем бы всё ни закончилось, что бы она ни узнала — даже если Рауль ни в чём не был замешан, — Призрак всегда будет стоять между ними. И не тот, который похитил её и сжёг Оперу. А тот, что смотрел на неё из полумрака темницы и касался её пальцев так, словно то был Гроб Господень.  
      Кристина не стала звать служанку, привычно разделась сама, хотя и пришлось повозиться с крючками — в конце концов она, порадовавшись своей худобе, вывернулась из платья и уверенно расправилась с корсетом, не сломав ни одного ногтя. В спальне было прохладно, из открытого окна дуло уже совсем по-осеннему, и Кристина, захлопнув створки, поспешила забраться под одеяло, где свернулась клубочком, чтобы быстрее согреться.  
      Сон не шёл.  
      Она повозилась, перевернулась на другой бок и стала смотреть на узкую полоску света, льющегося из-под двери. Снизу доносились голоса веселящихся гостей, волнами накатывало головокружение от выпитого шампанского, а стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ней возникала толстая решётка и распростёртое на полу тело. Кристина вздохнула и встала, накинула шаль и устроилась в кресле — коротать ночь и ждать, когда все разъедутся.  
      Должно быть, она задремала, потому что, встрепенувшись от какого-то шороха, долго не могла понять, где находится. В доме было относительно тихо, а полоска света стала совсем тусклой. Кристина решила, что стоит лечь обратно, чтобы избежать вопросов мужа, когда — если — он придёт. И как в воду глядела: не успела её голова коснуться подушки, как дверь тихо приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щель в спальню прокрался Рауль. Налетел на тумбочку, едва не сшиб стул — и всё это на цыпочках, в попытках двигаться бесшумно… это было бы даже комично, будь у Кристины соответствующее настроение, но сейчас она хотела лишь, чтобы Рауль, наконец, лёг и угомонился. Она тихонько отвернулась к окну, но слышала всё, что происходит за спиной. Вот Рауль, чертыхаясь, скинул ботинки, вот стягивает одежду, наверняка разбрасывая её по полу. Перина на его половине прогнулась под тяжёлым телом, и вот уже Кристину уверенно обнимает его рука. Кристина постаралась дышать ровнее, чтобы не выдать себя, и незаметно для себя уснула.  
      Во сне к ней пришёл Призрак.  
      Он склонился к ней, и Кристина, подчиняясь смутному желанию, сама потянулся к его губам, опрокинула на себя и принялась торопливо раздевать. Это было странно, она осознавала, что это сон, но ей не хотелось его прерывать, не хотелось оттолкнуть Призрака.  
      Ей было интересно.  
      Рауль был её первым мужчиной, и ей было не с чем сравнивать, но в фантазиях Призрак явился ей… более щедро одарённым природой. С довольным стоном она приняла его и казалась себе такой опытной, направляя его, лаская, задавая нужный темп, отыскивая на теле мужчины точки, от одного прикосновения к которым он вскрикивал и содрогался.  
      Кристине нравилось чувствовать свою власть над ним.  
      В последний миг, перед тем как замереть от переполняющего её наслаждения, она открыла глаза — и вдруг увидела над собой Рауля. Она отдавалась собственному мужу, представляя на его месте Призрака.  
 

* * * * *

      Проснувшись, Кристина ощутила необыкновенный прилив сил и жажду действий. Выпитое накануне шампанское никак не давало о себе знать, голова у неё была ясной, и в этой голове выстроился простой и логичный план: нужен ключ — ключ есть у Рауля — вряд ли он постоянно держит его при себе — значит, ключ должен храниться где-то в доме. А где чаще всего проводит время её муж?  
      Кристина с нетерпением дожидалась того момента, когда Рауль отъедет в одну из примыкавших к имению деревушек, чтобы встретиться со старостой. Зачем — она не особенно вникала: главное, что его не будет дома. В частности, в кабинете. И не успела ещё улечься пыль, поднятая копытами коня, на котором ускакал её муж, как Кристина уже стояла перед заветной дверью.  
      К счастью, Рауль не имел привычки запирать кабинет, видимо, полагая, что никому и в голову не придет пробираться туда тайком. Кристина напоследок, для верности, огляделась, потянула за ручку и юркнула в образовавшуюся щель. Оказавшись внутри, она перевела дух. Всё прошло гладко — сказались полученные в детстве навыки тайных вылазок на кухню театра, — но надо было торопиться. Неизвестно, когда вернётся Рауль, да и без него могло найтись немало охотников заглянуть в комнату: от служанки до самого вездесущего месье Порто. Кристина, фигурально выражаясь, засучила рукава и приступила к поискам.  
      Полчаса спустя девушка обессиленно упала в кресло и закрыла лицо руками. Ничего похожего на ключ не было и в помине, хотя она успела обшарить стол, секретер, шкаф, все шкатулки на каминной полке и даже стоявшую в углу вазу с павлиньими перьями. Ни-че-го. Оставался только сейф, но он был надёжно заперт, а шифра Кристина не знала. Конечно, можно было попробовать покрутить колесико и выставить дату своего рождения, или рождения Рауля, или его мамы, или Филиппа… Но она боялась что-нибудь сломать, ведь тогда её авантюра непременно раскроется.  
      Но ведь она обещала Призраку! А может, ну его? Забыть всё это, спуститься украдкой вечером в подвал и объяснить, что она не нашла ключи и очень сожалеет. И быстро уйти, сбежать, чтобы не видеть его глаз. И пусть Рауль делает, что хочет, — а вдруг он решит отпустить своего поверженного соперника?  
      Кристина отняла ладони от лица и напряжённо прислушалась. Кто-то, тяжело ступая, поднимался по лестнице. Она расслышала тонкий свист хлыста и звук удара по голенищу. Без сомнений, это был Рауль. Кристина вскочила на ноги, быстро огляделась. Так, вроде бы всё на своих местах, ничего не сдвинуто. Она метнулась к окну и встала за портьеру, потом догадалась посмотреть вниз, ахнула и набросила тяжёлую ткань на кончики туфель. И затаила дыхание, когда дверь распахнулась. Кристине оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы Рауль не задержался в кабинете надолго, а соблаговолил умыться и переодеться после поездки.  
      — Порто! Порто! Вы идёте? Я не намерен ждать вас целую вечность! — раздался недовольный голос Рауля.  
      — Конечно, господин, прошу прощения. Такая неловкая ситуация… этот Жак… он слишком привязан к бутылке, потому и утопил ключ. Не извольте беспокоиться, я уже дал ему расчёт. Пусть сам страдает от своего пристрастия.  
      — Да… Филипп меня по голове не погладит… — рассеянно ответил Рауль. — Смотрите, этот не потеряйте.  
      Кристина обратилась в слух. Не было сомнений: Рауль открывал сейф. Щелчок. Щелчок. Лязганье. Слабый перезвон металла…  
      — Держите. И не вздумайте больше никому его давать, вам ясно?  
      — Да, господин, конечно.  
      Снова шаги: удаляющиеся — от двери и медленные, задумчивые — к окну. Кристина напряглась. Ей казалось, что внутри неё натянулась струна, что она звенит в горле, и если Рауль сию же секунду не уйдёт, то струна лопнет со страшным звуком, и Рауль её найдёт, и поймёт то, что давно уже знают все остальные, — Кристина ему не пара, она всего лишь не в меру любопытная певичка, которая никак не может расстаться со своим прошлым.  
      Рауль замер перед окном, задумчиво пробарабанил по подоконнику — и, резко развернувшись, вышел из кабинета. Путь снова был свободен.  
      Кристина закусила губу и на цыпочках прокралась к двери. Ничего. Тишина. Тогда она тоже вышла в коридор и с почти неприличной скоростью побежала в сторону спальни. Нужно было побыть одной, подумать, отдышаться.  
      Поплакать, наконец.  
      Тем более что повод был.  
      Она так и не продвинулась вперёд. Она не сдержит обещание и никого уже не спасёт.  
 

* * * * *

      Он несильно равномерно раскачивался и тянул цепь на себя.  
      Один, два, три, четыре… пять.  
      Теперь рывок посильнее, и железо режет и без того стёртую кожу на шее, несмотря на то, что он несколько раз обмотал цепь вокруг локтя.  
      Он ждал, ждал, ждал — целую ночь — и думал, что сойдёт с ума от ожидания. А потом понял, что в этом мучительном ожидании не было ни капли смысла, ведь она не может искать ключ ночью. А ещё… ещё она была в маске, в красивом платье — наверное, в доме полно гостей, и она просто не может уйти. Она ведь хозяйка.  
      Он тихо выругался и снова дёрнул цепь.  
      Сколько раз он делал это прежде — просто чтобы не сойти с ума, чтобы что-то делать. Чтобы освободиться, как и обещал. Чтобы отомстить — как и обещал. Но теперь всё по-другому. Она поможет. Из жалости или в память о том, кем он был когда-то для неё. Неважно. Нет. Это единственное, что важно. Почему она помогает? Она идёт против мужа.  
      Почему?  
      Потому что считает это неправильным.  
      Его добрая, честная, справедливая Кристина.  
      Но открыть дверь — полдела, надо ещё освободиться самому, иначе хорош он будет, сидя на цепи перед распахнутой дверью.  
      Сегодня утром было странное: слуга принёс очередную порцию еды, но не отпер решётку, а долго чертыхался, потом наконец швырнул миски прямо сквозь неё, разлив содержимое, и убрался вон.  
      Ему не впервой голодать, а воду можно слизать с влажной стены, но что это значит?  
      Чёрт с ним. Глупый слуга. Глупый тупой пьяница. Нужно думать о себе.  
      Он упёрся ногами в пол и рванул цепь. Та скользила в руках, обдирая ладони, но внезапно… внезапно подалась, и крюк со скрежетом выпал из паза, так что он опрокинулся на спину — и даже не ощутил удара.  
      Теперь он был свободен и готов ко всему.  
      Он пошарил в куче соломы, достал крюк и приладил его обратно. Ни к чему его тюремщикам видеть это. Заметят, что его ничего не держит, и не станут церемониться: пристрелят, как собаку. Никто плакать не будет. Разве что она…  
      Он скрестил ноги и приготовился снова ждать.  
      Это он умел лучше всего.  
 

* * * * *

      Срок выходил. Совсем скоро должен был вернуться Филипп, а Рауль до сих пор так и не принял решение. Почему, ну почему Филипп это сделал? Зачем навязал ему этот дурацкий выбор? Зачем вообще извлёк на свет божий этого уродливого дьявола? Насколько было бы проще, если бы тот так и сгнил в своих подвалах, — а так бы оно и было, в этом Рауль был уверен. Но брат захотел преподать урок. Поучить ответственности. Восхитительно и великодушно. Отдельных слов заслуживают методы.  
      Рауль перевел тяжёлый взгляд с бухгалтерской книги на часы, которые назойливо тикали на каминной полке. Тик-так, тик-так, и всё ближе час приезда Филиппа, по чьей милости он, вместо того чтобы наслаждаться обществом молодой жены, корпит над дурацкими бумагами и предаётся моральным терзаниям. Всё ещё предается, хотя и позволил себе лишнее. Но что он мог поделать, когда этот урод так выводил его из себя?  
      Часы пробили шесть вечера. Рауль вздохнул, потянулся, совсем не аристократично зевнул и прошёл к бару. К счастью, тот никогда не пустовал. Немного коньяку… или виски… или джина — помогут скоротать время до ночи. А тогда он позовёт Порто и поручит ему… неважно. А потом спокойно ляжет спать. Или нет. Нет, он не в силах лечь в одну постель с Кристиной, зная… Он хорошенько напьётся, вот что. А утром всё потечёт по-старому, и он снова сможет привольно расхаживать по дому, не задумываясь о том, что прячут его подвалы.


	8. 7

      Весь день Кристина провела в бесцельных расхаживаниях по дому, лишь после обеда выбравшись в беседку, где просидела почти час с книгой в руке, заложив палец вместо закладки и бездумно глядя на желтеющий сад.  
      По совести, надо было снова спуститься в подвал и объявить Призраку, что она не может ему помочь. Зачем поддерживать пустые надежды? Но сердце противилось доводам разума и шептало, что всё ещё может наладиться. Вдруг Порто решит нынче же вечером вернуть ключ обратно? Или кто-нибудь забудет запереть дверь? Если уж они один ключ потеряли…  
      Но собственное бессилие убивало. Кристина и без того прикладывала слишком много усилий, чтобы пробиться сквозь замурованную дверь в высшее общество, относившееся к ней со снисходительным пренебрежением, чтобы терпеть поражение ещё и здесь. Особенно когда речь идёт о жизни и смерти.  
      Вечером, когда Кристина, по привычке не став дожидаться мужа, легла в постель, эти мысли продолжали преследовать её. Как, оказывается, тяжело быть вестником печали… А ведь совсем недавно это её не смутило. Когда она вернулась, чтобы отдать кольцо, и увидела его глаза. Она сразу поняла, что возвращаться не следовало. Что умирающая надежда бьёт во сто крат больнее, если перед этим воскресает на несколько ослепительных мгновений.  
      Он же поверил тогда, что она вернулась — сама вернулась к нему.  
      А она всего лишь отдала кольцо.  
      Из-за этого Кристина всё ещё чувствовала себя предательницей, и куда большей, чем в тот миг, когда согласилась стать приманкой для спятившего Призрака.  
      Не в силах выносить пустых сожалений, она встала и подошла к окну. Раскрыла его, и тотчас же холодный воздух очистил разум. А заодно и вернул жажду действий. Рауль по-прежнему сидел в своем кабинете и, кажется, не собирался его покидать. Может, удастся узнать ещё что-нибудь?  
      Кристина глубоко вздохнула, решая про себя, стоит ли пускаться в эту безумную авантюру или лучше подождать утра. Один раз это принесло кое-какие плоды, пусть и не совсем те, на которые она рассчитывала. Но, мысленно продолжая спорить с собой, она успела преодолеть широкий подоконник и опустила ноги на опоясывающий здание карниз. Кабинет соседствовал со спальней, а значит, ей предстоит пройти всего лишь несколько метров по узкой каменной тропке.  
      Босые ноги обожгло холодом, но Кристине было уже всё равно. Странный азарт гнал её вперёд, к ближайшему окну. Там Рауль, и что плохого, если она сама посмотрит, чем так занят по ночам её муж?  
      Окно было наполовину скрыто тяжёлыми бархатными шторами, и Кристина решила, что ей это на руку — можно будет стоять совсем рядом, и Рауль её не заметит. Одна створка была слегка приоткрыта: возле неё девушка и остановилась. Осторожно заглянула.  
      Рауль полулежал за столом, спиной к ней, рядом — полупустой стакан и почти пустая пузатая бутыль. Кристина поморщилась — не слишком-то приятно самой увидеть, на кого, вернее, на что муж обменял ночи с тобой. Вот Рауль одним глотком прикончил стакан и немедленно наполнил его снова, после чего сел прямо, подперев голову руками. Так прошло минут десять. Кристина зверски замёрзла: все-таки ночная сорочка — не самая лучшая защита от осенней погоды, — и совсем было решила вернуться, как Рауль вдруг протянул руку и дёрнул за шнур от колокольчика для вызова прислуги. Кристина замерла в ожидании. В глубине дома послышался перезвон, потом долгая тишина, и вот — в дверь постучали.  
      — Входите, Порто, — нетерпеливо бросил Рауль и, вскочив из кресла, принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате.  
      Появившийся на пороге управляющий аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и развернулся к Раулю:  
      — Я вас слушаю.  
      — Я принял решение — его необходимо убрать, — надтреснутым голосом заявил Рауль.  
      Кристине стало совсем холодно, и вовсе не из-за ночного ветра, — она без тени сомнений поняла, о ком идёт речь.  
      — Пистолет? — деловито спросил Порто.  
      Рауль поморщился и покачал головой.  
      — Слишком… шумно. Кто-нибудь в доме может услышать.  
      — Тогда удавка?  
      Рауль остановился и неосознанно потёр шею. Кристина узнала этот жест: он появился ещё до того, как они поженились, и она подозревала, что виной тому удавка Призрака.  
      — Да, это подойдёт. — В голосе мужа Кристина уловила торжествующую насмешку. Что ж, доктрину «глаз за глаз» ещё никто не отменял, а Рауль… он всего лишь мужчина, жаждущий поквитаться. Не муж, но мальчик.  
      Порто еще раз поклонился:  
      — Тогда, с вашего позволения, я дождусь возвращения наших людей. Как только они разберутся с этими цыганами…  
      — Да-да, я вас не тороплю, — Рауль взял в руки наполненный стакан. — Но помните, что Филипп приезжает завтра, а я хотел бы покончить со всеми делами.  
      — Господин граф будет гордиться вами, господин Рауль, — заверил его Порто и исчез за дверью.  
      Кристина замерла на несколько секунд, ошеломлённая тем, как легко и буднично эти двое решили судьбу человека, потом опомнилась и поспешила в обратный путь.  
      В тепле спальни она неожиданно размякла: ноги отказались держать её, и Кристина сползла на пол прямо возле окна. На глаза сами собой навернулись слёзы, но лишь когда на грудь упали тёплые капли, Кристина осознала, что плачет.  
      Это несправедливо, несправедливо!  
      Да, он был виноват во многом, но он же отпустил их. Как Рауль мог?! Как он мог?! Зачем он пошел на поводу у брата? Что хотел доказать и кому? А теперь…  
      Они убьют его.  
      Убьют, и снова будут вести себя так, будто ничего особенного не случилось. Лживые высокомерные твари, возомнившие о себе невесть что, считающие себя единственными человеческими существами. Единственными, кто достоин жить. А все прочие — чернь, грязь под ногами, личинки, рождённые лишь для того, чтобы ублажать истинных хозяев мира.  
      И она так стремилась стать одной из них?  
      Кристине стало противно от самой себя.  
      Подстёгиваемая гневом и стыдом, она вытерла слёзы и, ощутив невиданный прилив сил, встала на ноги. Сейчас она проберётся в подвал и предупредит Призрака. И вместе они что-нибудь придумают. Кристина заметалась по спальне, одеваясь на скорую руку. Бельё, корсет… к чёрту корсет! Домашнее платье и туфли, волосы заплести, чтобы не мешали. Всё.  
      Кристина на цыпочках вышла в коридор.  
 

* * * * *

      Долгое время он сидел неподвижно. Это помогало: чем меньше тратишь энергии, тем слабее голод. Эту нехитрую науку он выучил ещё в детстве, тогда она помогала ему выжить.  
      Да, никогда бы не подумал, что полученные давным-давно уроки могут пригодиться сейчас…  
      Он тряхнул головой и приказал себе не засыпать. Каким-то шестым чувством он понимал, что всё решится в ближайшие часы. Он не мог объяснить себе, откуда взялось это знание, но точно так же он чувствовал себя накануне премьеры «Дон Жуана». А ведь тогда и в самом деле решилось всё: кому жить дальше, радоваться каждому новому дню, кому — подыхать, корчась от невыносимой душевной муки, задыхаясь от боли в сердце и призывая смерть. А кто-то действительно умёр.  
      Возможно, это заточение, это унижение — плата за беспечность? За небрежно взятое на себя право выбирать, кому жить, а кому умереть в одном отдельно взятом театре? Как бы то ни было, но ноша оказалась не по плечу. Великоват вышел пеплос Фемиды. И тяжёл.  
      Не так уж много жизней он отнял, но все его, не отвертишься. И Святому Петру есть за что сердито позвенеть ключами и отказать заблудшей душе в райском блаженстве. Странно, он никогда прежде не думал о боге. О душе. Вбил себе в голову, что навеки проклят, и вёл себя так, будто, по меньшей мере, бессмертен.  
      Поразительное заблуждение!  
      Он слегка пошевелился, звякнув цепью. К нему так никто и не спустился, хотя пришло и ушло время ужина… и «визитов» господина виконта. Сопляк, слабак, думал, что его не видят, притаился в закутке и смотрел. А у самого кишка тонка. Но де Шаньи победил, теперь Кристина его жена, и каждую ночь…Он коротко взвыл и вцепился в ладонь зубами. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал, как он страдает. Да, думай об этом, привыкай: даже если она по своему великодушию освободит тебя, всё равно — каждую ночь и всю жизнь… пока смерть не разлучит их. И не тебе быть её вестником.  
      В коридоре послышался шорох.  
      Он напрягся, вытянулся, как струна, и вгляделся в такой родной и привычный полумрак.


	9. 8

      Всё было словно в тумане. Кристина слабо помнила, как попала в погреб (ей ещё хватило ума проверить, нет ли кого поблизости, прежде чем войти в низенькую дверь), как потянула за бутылку и, не заботясь о свете, побежала по проходу. Её гнало странное чувство: будто она опаздывает, будто Призрак вот-вот обратится в дым, оправдывая своё прозвище. Запыхавшись, она рухнула на колени перед решёткой, с облегчением разглядывая неподвижную фигуру в темнице.  
      — Призрак, — шепотом позвала она, — я пришла.  
      Он чуть шевельнулся, а потом внезапно очутился прямо перед ней. Их разделяли всего несколько сантиметров — и толстые железные прутья.  
      — Прости меня, прости, прости, — зачастила Кристина, судорожно вцепившись в решетку, — я не смогла достать ключ, а Рауль… Тебя собираются убить. Ну не молчи же ты! Скажи что-нибудь, сделай… Надо как-то выбираться. Я не знаю… Они придут, скоро…  
      Призрак неловко коснулся её руки, совсем как тогда. Она замерла в ожидании пожатия, но он склонился и чуть коснулся губами кончиков пальцев. Невесомое прикосновение, но она вздрогнула, как от ожога, и отдёрнула руку. Это не было неприятно, но обезоруживало. Кристина попыталась снова:  
      — Ты не понимаешь? Тебя убьют, а я… я тебе не помогла. Прости.  
      Призрак покачал головой. Его губы шевельнулись, и она подалась вперёд, чтобы услышать едва различимый шепот:  
      — Это не имеет значения. Я давно умер.  
      — Боже, что за глупость! — невольно вспылила Кристина. — Перестань нести чушь! Зачем это всё, кому это надо?  
      — Многие обрадуются моей смерти. — Короткий смешок.  
      — Не я, — Кристина вздохнула, — Слушай, жизнь… она слишком большая ценность… чёрт! — Призрак фыркнул, услышав из её уст непривычное ругательство, — Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю, но ты слишком много для меня значил, и ты… Я себе не прощу, если ты погибнешь, понимаешь? Не знаю, может, попробовать поискать второй ключ? Который потерялся. Я… я сейчас, я посмотрю…  
      — Не уходи. — Рука Призрака змеей взметнулась вверх и поймала её ладонь. — Дай мне посмотреть…  
      И Кристина застыла под его взглядом. Она снова переживала это полузабытое ощущение: точно кролик перед удавом, как тогда, зимой, на сцене. Когда она не принадлежала себе. И Раулю. И даже ему, своему Ангелу, доброму-злому гению.  
      — Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, сама не понимая, о чём хочет попросить.  
      Тёплый жёлтый свет озарил коридор и часть камеры. Призрак мгновенно отшатнулся назад, словно прячась в спасительном полумраке. Кристина резко, всем корпусом, развернулась; страх разлился по венам, парализуя её в нелепой коленопреклоненной позе.  
      — О, это вы? Не ожидал, право, не ожидал. Госпожа виконтесса… — Порто — а это был он — издевательски поклонился и опустил керосиновую лампу на пол. — Не соблаговолите ли отойти? Досадно, что вы обо всём узнали, но у меня тут есть пара дел. А потом я отведу вас к мужу.  
      Вспыхнув от этого снисходительного тона, Кристина сама не заметила, как поднялась на ноги, и только ногти, впившиеся в плоть, позволили вернуться в реальность и сообразить, что всё это время она неосознанно сильнее и сильнее сжимала кулаки.  
      — Порто, одумайтесь! — воскликнула она. — Это преступление! Вы не должны так поступать, не обязаны. Разве вы убийца?  
      Порто остановился на миг, склонил голову набок, будто раздумывая.  
      — Это не убийство. Если вам будет угодно, считайте это актом милосердия, госпожа. Я всего лишь прерву никчёмную и бессмысленную жизнь. По сути, я окажу ему услугу, — говоря все это, управляющий не терял времени даром: он неспешно закатал рукава, выудил из кармана тонкую верёвку и теперь скручивал её в хитроумный узел. — Не волнуйтесь, госпожа, у меня богатый опыт… хотя этот случай я бы с удовольствием препоручил бы кому-нибудь другому, если бы эти идиоты не ускакали разбираться с цыганами. Отойдите!  
      Кристина замотала головой. Она не тешила себя иллюзиями: вряд ли ей удастся переубедить или физически остановить Порто. Но время-то она потянуть может? А Призрак… он что-нибудь придумает.  
      — Глупая девчонка! Отойдите! — кажется, Порто разозлился по-настоящему.  
      — Нет, — голосом чуть громче шёпота ответила Кристина.  
      Порто сделал широкий шаг и буквально отшвырнул её в сторону.  
      — Прочь с дороги!  
      Кристина больно ударилась плечом о стену и вместо испуга ощутила чистую ослепляющую ярость. С диким криком она кинулась к Порто, повисла у него на плечах, надеясь опрокинуть своим весом, но тот раздраженно стряхнул её и, уже вовсе не церемонясь, ударил.  
      Голова загудела, но ярость никуда не девалась, она требовала выхода. Почти не чувствуя боли, Кристина вскочила на ноги и снова бросилась вперёд. Почему-то для неё стало особенно важным отнять у Порто удавку, отнять и выкинуть, будто тогда он ни за что уже не сможет убить Призрака и отступится, наконец. Она вцепилась ему в руки, схватила верёвку, дёрнула.  
      — Да отцепись ты! Идиотка! — завопил Порто, силясь отодрать ополоумевшую девицу.  
      — Не трогайте его!  
      — Пошла вон!  
      Кристина сжала пальцы, вгоняя ногти ему под кожу.  
      — И не подумаю! Отдайте верёвку!  
      Порто взвыл от боли.  
      Кристина торжествующе зарычала.  
      — Да чтоб тебя! — Порто сумел-таки освободиться от её хватки. Он остановился, тяжело дыша; по рукам текли тонкие струйки крови. — Ах ты дрянь! Ну что ж… Как-нибудь я смогу это объяснить…  
      Кристина в настороженном ожидании смотрела на него. Вот он двинулся, переступил с ноги на ногу — и мир качнулся, совершил грандиозный кульбит, и она со всего маху ударилась спиной о решётку. Из груди вышибло воздух, хребет пронзило болью, а прямо перед глазами замаячило перекошенное лицо Порто.  
      — Придушу… обоих… Господин граф только обрадуется, а Рауль… погорюет, да и утешится… — лихорадочно шептал он, словно рассуждая сам с собой.  
      Кристина затрепыхалась, силясь освободиться, но её лишь крепче притиснули к прутьям — так, что рёбра затрещали. Порто держал её железной хваткой, прижимая руки к бокам, и невозможно было пошевелиться. Она снова рванулась вперёд, и он отпихнул её обратно. В глазах потемнело, а потом что-то произошло, и стало нечем дышать.  
      — Сейчас… сейчас я…  
      Горло сдавило, Кристина разевала рот, силясь вдохнуть, но ничего не выходило. Свет мерк, сознание ускользало, а в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: где же Призрак, где мой Ангел, почему он не пришёл на помощь? Я же умираю…  
      — Давай, сдохни побыстрее, — зашипел кто-то рядом, но она уже не узнавала голос. Звуки растворялись в оглушительном грохоте крови в ушах.  
      Внезапно словно сквозь туман она услышала странный хрип, и тут же стало легче дышать. Кристина закашлялась: её буквально выворачивало судорогой. Она поняла, что её больше никто не держит, и обмякла. В этот момент на неё снова навалилось что-то тяжёлое.  
      Сначала Кристина даже не поняла, что не так. Порто смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, только один был неестественно красен. Кристина моргнула — и пронзительно завизжала. Она даже не думала, что у неё остались на это силы. Глаза не было, вместо него на лице Порто зияла багровая дыра, в глубине которой виднелись какие-то ошмётки. Хрип повторился. Порто сделал неуверенный шаг назад и опрокинул лампу.  
      Керосин выплеснулся ему на брюки, и веселые язычки пламени рванули вверх, цепляясь за пропитанную горючим ткань. Порто завизжал ещё пронзительнее, чем Кристина, заметался, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя пламя, и бросился прочь, всё быстрее и быстрее удаляясь от камеры, а огонь забирался всё выше и выше.  
      У Кристины подогнулись ноги, и она начала оседать, но кто-то подхватил её подмышки, не давая упасть.  
      — Кристина, Кристина, очнись. Тебе надо уходить. Пожар… газ… — долетали до неё слова, и она вслушивалась в знакомый голос, отчаянно цепляясь за него, как за якорь. Она не должна падать в обморок, не сейчас…  
      «Пожар… газ…» — её словно толкнуло изнутри. Сознание прояснилось. Опираясь на подставленные руки, Кристина выпрямилась и развернулась.  
      Сквозь решётку на неё с тревогой и страхом глядел Призрак.  
      — Беги, — прошептал он, — спасайся.  
      Кристина, как зачарованная, смотрела на цепь, идущую от его ошейника. Та больше не была прикреплена к стене. А на полу, среди гнилой соломы, валялся длинный крюк. Один его конец был перепачкан чем-то красным. Кристину затрясло. Она подняла взгляд обратно на Призрака. Он ободряюще улыбнулся — улыбнулся, господи боже! — и повторил:  
      — Беги.  
      Его руки чуть сжались на её талии и опустились.  
      Кристина кивнула.  
      Коридор казался невообразимо длинным. И с каждым шагом она приходила в себя. В голове пронеслось: пожар, Порто, ключ… Ключ! Надо достать ключ. И больше не было сомнений.  
      Возле прохода висела серая дымка, пахло горелым мясом и деревом. Кристина вошла в погреб и ахнула. Сухой воздух и паутина сделали свое дело: стеллажи были объяты огнем. Она оторвала от подола кусок ткани и прижала к лицу.  
      Вперёд, вперёд! И вверх.  
      Порто — или то, что от него осталось, — лежал ничком возле лестницы, у самого порога. Его одежда слабо тлела, и паркет вокруг успел обуглиться. Кристина поморщилась, не решаясь прикоснуться к телу. Сильнее всего её пугала гладкая закопчённая кость, проступившая из-под плоти на его затылке. Ключ, напомнила себе Кристина, сглотнула, плотнее прижала ткань ко рту и носу и осторожно, стараясь не обжечься, перевернула тело. Ключ, вернее, целая связка ключей, обнаружилась почти сразу, на поясе. На всякий случай Кристина обхлопала карманы, но там ничего не было, кроме тлеющего носового платка и треснувшего пенсне. Оторвав от подола ещё кусок, она принялась было расстёгивать пряжку пояса, но тот сам развалился на две половинки — раскалившееся кольцо связки прожгло кожу насквозь. Кристина мысленно поздравила себя и схватила ключи. Металл обжигал даже сквозь ткань, но она уже не обращала внимания на такие пустяки.  
      Кристина почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд и подняла голову.  
      Прямо на неё округлившимися от ужаса глазами смотрела молоденькая полная кухарка, которая, очевидно, только что вышла из кухни. Несколько секунд они глядели друг на друга, а потом кухарка набрала воздуха и испустила такой вопль, что в окнах задребезжали стекла, а у Кристины заныли зубы.  
      — Тише, тише, не ори. Несчастный случай… месье Порто просто немного перебрал, — зашептала Кристина, слабо соображая, что говорит, но кухарка не унималась.  
      В глубине дома послышались встревоженные крики, с кухни донёсся топот множества ног, и Кристина решила не терять времени понапрасну: она попятилась назад в погреб, не сводя глаз с вопящей кухарки.  
      Внизу дело было совсем плохо. От дыма почти ничего не было видно; несколько стеллажей обрушилось, перегородив дорогу. Но Кристина не останавливалась. Кажется, сейчас её не смог бы задержать и сам господь бог, ведь у неё в руках были ключи, а там, впереди, ждал её помощи Призрак.  
      Позади хлопнула дверь — кто-то спустился по лестнице, и почти сразу раздалось: «Пожар! В погребе пожар! Тащите воду, поживее! Да не орите вы так! Кто-нибудь, позовите господина виконта!» Кристина ни на секунду не позволила себе задуматься, как они будут выбираться из дома. Тут бы из погреба для начала выбраться…  
      Похоже, Призрак её не ждал.  
      — Ты! Ты вернулась! — выдохнул он, и её поразила звучавшая в его голосе неосознанная радость. — Почему ты вернулась? Я же сказал… сейчас тут полыхнёт, и ты не сможешь уйти, засыплет… сгоришь…  
      Вместо ответа она протянула руку с замотанными в тряпку ключами. Совсем как тогда — она снова вернулась, чтобы отдать долги. Призрак, как зачарованный, смотрел на успевшую остыть связку, точно не верил глазам. А Кристина смотрела на него.  
      Оцепенение прошло так же быстро, как и накатило. Кристина принялась лихорадочно подбирать ключи, злилась на себя, уговаривала не торопиться, ведь так она только стопорит дело. Наконец один из ключей до упора вошёл в скважину. Призрак толкнул решётку.  
      — Кристина… ты…  
      В дальнем конце коридора что-то громко затрещало, и Призрак будто опомнился:  
      — Идём! Скорее!  
      Они бежали, спотыкаясь, сквозь дым и чад. Погреб уже полыхал вовсю. Кристина отшатнулась от пышущего жаром проёма и с отчаянием взглянула на Призрака. Тот колебался недолго: пригнувшись, шагнул в огненный ад; она не успела его остановить. И не успела испугаться, как он вернулся. От одежды валил дым, низ рубашки тлел, но он сжимал в охапке несколько бутылок, которые ещё не лопнули.  
      — Вот, вылей на себя, — велел Призрак в ответ на её недоумение. — Мокрая одежда хуже горит, а спирта здесь слишком мало, чтобы… а, неважно. Платье покороче оборви.  
      Пока Кристина возилась с остатками подола, он составил бутылки на начинавший тлеть стол, взял две, шибанул горлышками об косяк, протянул ей, взял следующие и проделал то же самое, но эти он поднял повыше над головой и опрокинул.  
      Кристина, точно завороженная, следила, как по его волосам, по лицу стекают красные капли, потом, спохватившись, повторила его жест и ощутила, как по затылку, по шее, щекоча, побежали струйки.  
      — Достаточно, — остановил её Призрак. — Дай мне руку. И держи крепче, не отпускай, слышишь. Вдохни поглубже. Вперёд!  
      Его уверенность и чёткие приказы рождали в душе Кристины какое-то странное спокойствие и умиротворение. Несмотря на огненную ловушку, на смертельную опасность. Призрак знал, что делать, а значит, можно не бояться.  
      Они бежали среди пылающих полок и взрывающихся то и дело бутылок, Кристина задыхалась от дыма и почти ничего перед собой не видела. Её единственной реальностью стала твёрдая сильная рука, в которой почти утонула её узкая ладонь. Один раз громыхнуло совсем рядом, и на них начал заваливаться стеллаж. Кристина вскрикнула, но Призрак дернул её в сторону, крутанул в каком-то фантастическом подобии танцевального пируэта и притиснул к стене, закрывая собой.  
      Позади что-то обрушивалось и шипело, а Кристина стояла, зажмурившись, вцепившись в его рубашку, и слышала только оглушительный стук сердца. И никак не могла понять, это её сердце так колотится, или его едва не выпрыгивает из груди, и кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и придётся подставлять руки, чтобы его поймать.  
      — Всё, Кристина, не спи, открой глаза, осталось немного.  
      Они взлетели по лестнице и вывалились в холл. И почти сразу их оглушили крики.  
      По дому металась многочисленная челядь — накануне приезда брата Рауль приказал устроить грандиозную уборку, так что пришлось нанимать поденщиков. Пожар больше никто не тушил: очевидно, решив, что это бесполезно, люди выкидывали вещи из окон и выбирались сами. На них с Призраком никто не обращал внимания. Кристина решила, что это добрый знак. Они обошли по краю оттащенный в сторону труп Порто и вслед за слугами поторопились к выходу.  
      — Куда? Стоять! — окликнул их кто-то. Кристина обернулась.  
      У подножия парадной лестницы стоял, покачиваясь, Рауль.  
      — Стоять! — повторил он и для убедительности выстрелил поверх голов убегающих. Кто-то испуганно вскрикнул, и толпа отхлынула от дверей, ища более безопасный путь. Призрак задвинул Кристину за спину, но она уверенно вышла из-под его защиты и встала рядом.  
      — Рауль! Рауль, опомнись! Дом горит, нам надо уходить! — попыталась воззвать она к разуму мужа.  
      — И куда это ты собралась? С ним, — спросил Рауль и небрежно показал дулом на Призрака. — Ты забыла? Мы с тобой… в горе и радости.  
      — Рауль, не сходи с ума, — попросила Кристина, высвобождая ладонь из руки Призрака, — сейчас не время…  
      — А по-моему, самое время, — перебил ее Рауль. — Раз уж ты оказалась настолько великодушна, что выпустила своего монстра, так тому и быть. Пусть идёт, я сегодня добрый. Я даже прощу ему Порто и этот пожар — в конце концов, будет урок Филиппу, чтобы не вмешивался не в свое дело. Но ты, Кристина, ты — моя, не забыла?  
      — Слушай, ты, господин виконт, — с тихой яростью прошипел Призрак, — засунь свою доброту…  
      — У-тю-тю, зверушка заговорила, — ехидно рассмеялся Рауль. — Поди-ка ты вон, а мы сами разберёмся. Негоже посторонним вмешиваться в семейные ссоры.  
      — Рауль, ты пьян, перестань, — взмолилась Кристина, с ужасом замечая, как у Призрака сжались кулаки.  
      — Это мой дом, ты — моя жена, я не собираюсь переставать! — рявкнул Рауль и шагнул к ним.  
      Дальнейшее произошло очень быстро. Призрак взмахнул рукой с намотанной на неё цепью, и одновременно раздался выстрел. Кристина испуганно вскрикнула, видя, как на рубашке Призрака, на рукаве, расползается красное пятно, но его это не остановило. Он дёрнул цепь на себя, Рауль выругался, и пистолет отлетел в сторону. Мужчины застыли на мгновение — и кинулись друг на друга, точно бешеные псы. Они сцепились прямо в воздухе, упали, покатились по паркету…  
      — Прекратите! — завопила Кристина. Страх снова пропал: его место тут же заняла злость. Мелькнула шальная мысль послать обоих к чёрту и спасаться самой. И пусть они тут хоть поубивают друг дружку!  
      Призрак придавил Рауля, пережал ему горло цепью, Рауль извивался, силясь скинуть противника, и шарил пальцами вокруг себя, пытаясь отыскать пистолет. Кристина опередила его. Нагнувшись, она подобрала оружие. Она никогда прежде не стреляла… но она многое сегодня делала впервые. Задрав дуло к потолку, она нажала на курок.  
      Отдача больно ударила в руку, но от выстрела оба мужчины замерли. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Кристина повторила:  
      — Прекратите! Сейчас же! Это просто смешно!  
      Внизу громыхнуло, и пол заходил волнами.  
      Кристина не удержала равновесие, поехала по хаотично вздымающимся доскам, с ужасом глядя на провал, образовавшийся прямо перед дверью в погреб. Оттуда вырывались языки пламени.  
      И там пропали из виду её мужчины.  
      Её? Мужчины?  
      Превозмогая страх, Кристина змеёй подползла к краю и свесилась вниз.  
      — Помоги, — прохрипел Призрак. Каким-то чудом он умудрился зацепиться за торчащую балку, но вылезти не мог. Потому что под ним, на цепи, прямо над разверзшимся под домом пеклом висел Рауль.  
      — Господи! — Кристина не знала, откуда в ней взялись силы, она просто не раздумывая вцепилась в руку Призрака и потащила на себя. Платье затрещало по швам, но она тащила и тащила, и наконец голова Призрака поднялась над краем провала.  
      Он подтянулся и выбрался наружу.  
      — Газ… Я же говорил, — неестественно спокойно заметил он и стиснул цепь.  
      Кристина вдруг разгадала его замысел, как будто увидела собственными глазами: он хотел стряхнуть Рауля.  
      — Нет! — вскрикнула она. — Пожалуйста, не надо. — И положила руку прямо на сжатый кулак.  
      — Как скажешь, — вздохнул Призрак.  
      Вдвоём они вытянули Рауля, к тому моменту основательно надышавшегося дымом и близкого к обмороку. Призрак хмыкнул и, коротко размахнувшись, двинул ему в челюсть — и удовлетворенно крякнул, когда голова виконта безвольно откинулась назад.  
      — Зачем? — возмутилась было Кристина, но, поймав взгляд Призрака, осеклась.  
      — Я спас его, потому что ты попросила. Но не обещал, что буду вежлив, — коротко пояснил Призрак.  
      Они выбрались на крыльцо. Призрак, не особо церемонясь, скинул бесчувственное тело Рауля на мраморные плиты и повернулся к Кристине.  
 

* * * * *

      Он стоял на крыльце, прохладный ветер ласкал обожжённую кожу, и очень хотелось закрыть глаза и сесть прямо на ступени, возле виконта. Но рядом стояла она — чуть склонив голову и тяжело опираясь на перила. Какое измученное у неё лицо!  
      — Кристина… — позвал он, и она подняла на него глаза. В них была смертельная усталость и… облегчение. Отчего? Оттого что они спаслись? Оттого что её муж жив? Или оттого что жив… он?  
      — Вот и всё, — неопределённо сказала Кристина, и он не понял, что она имела в виду.  
      — Ты… останешься тут? — спросил он, понимая, что спрашивает не о том и не вовремя.  
       Кристина покачала головой — и его накрыло оглушающей радостью. Стало нечем дышать, грудь распирало, сердце билось так, что было даже больно. Он сглотнул.  
      — Значит… пойдёшь со мной?  
      Она снова покачала головой:  
      — Знаешь, когда уходят, то необязательно к кому-то. Бывает, что и от… кого-то. Я хочу быть свободной, понимаешь? Сегодня я осталась жива, хотя могла сотню раз погибнуть, и поняла очень простую вещь: жизнь у меня одна, и я проживу её для себя. Я всегда жила для кого-то, стремилась угодить, чтобы всем было удобно… Хватит. Отныне я буду делать только то, что сочту нужным. И с этого дня я не считаю для себя нужным быть женой этого, — она кивнула в сторону виконта, — человека. Но и ты… я устала. Понимаешь?  
      Он снова сглотнул, но теперь комок не исчез: он стоял в горле, и было нечем дышать…  
      — Понимаю, — хрипло ответил он и закашлялся.  
      Она встрепенулась:  
      — Тебе плохо? Боже мой, я забыла, что ты ранен… Надо перевязать!  
      Он мельком глянул на окровавленный рукав.  
      — Не стоит, это пустяки.  
      Но она всё равно оторвала кусок от многострадального платья. Он невольно заметил, какой оно стало длины, и его обдало жаром. Он резко отвернулся.  
      — А ещё у тебя руки в крови. Дай я ототру, — и она взяла его руку, провела тканью по тыльной стороне ладони… Сколько в ней нежности. Она всё-таки не считает его чудовищем, иначе бы не вела себя так. И не спасла его.  
      — Кристина… — шепнул он, и она замерла, по-прежнему держа его за руку, — как же трудно тебя отпустить…  
      — Пусть это будет подарок. Отдай меня — мне. Сможешь? — Она прижала его руку к своей груди.  
      — Я постараюсь.  
      На сей раз его шёпот был лишь чуть громче тишины.  
      А потом была суматоха, потому что по двору сновали люди: кто-то плакал, кто-то собирал вещи с земли. На них пока не обращали внимания, но наверняка скоро вернутся от границ головорезы Филиппа, и они пошли на конюшню, так и оставив виконта на крыльце.  
      Они въехали в Париж на рассвете — и странное, должно быть, зрелище они представляли: чумазые, в крови и лохмотьях, вдвоём на одном коне с богатой сбруей. А от него, небось, ещё и пахло отвратно, и всю дорогу к наслаждению от того, что Кристина сидит перед ним и можно в любой момент случайно коснуться её, примешивался жгучий стыд. Конечно, она видела его разным, и давно уже нечего стыдиться, особенно после событий сегодняшней ночи, но всё же…  
      Он довёз её до дома мадам Жири и дождался, пока там не открыли дверь. Кристина помахала ему и вошла внутрь.  
      Идей, куда податься, не было, но и бродить по улицам в таком виде, в ошейнике, могло оказаться чревато. К тому же, его, несомненно, разыскивают в связи с пожаром в Опере. Так что, отпустив коня, он спустился под мост и, удачно разминувшись с компанией бродяг, проскользнул в тоннель канализации. Где-то здесь у него был тайник, сделанный на чёрный день…  
      …Когда она ушла, он хотел умереть. Теперь она была не с ним, а он чертовски хотел жить.  
      Потому что теперь он не проиграл.  
      И можно ещё побороться.


	10. Эпилог

      Кристина торопливо шла по улице. Она не опаздывала, но всё может быть, а ей не хотелось давать Филиппу де Шаньи лишних поводов для раздражения.  
      После всего случившегося получить развод оказалось не таким уж трудным делом — тут господин граф, конечно, расстарался.  
      Подумать только, сегодня она снова станет свободной женщиной!  
      Решительно, это стоит отметить.  
      А потом… нет, так далеко она пока не заглядывала. Может, получится уговорить мадам Жири дать ей разрешение уехать. Или остаться здесь и попробовать устроиться в какой-нибудь театр. Или заняться еще чем-нибудь.  
      У неё вся жизнь впереди, она что-нибудь придумает.  
      Задержавшись перед витриной магазина, соседствовавшего с адвокатской конторой, Кристина поправила шляпку.  
      И вздрогнула, заметив на другой стороне улицы знакомый силуэт.  
      Мужчина был хорошо одет, голову украшал цилиндр, тень от которого скрывала его лицо, но Кристина была уверена: это он.  
      Призрак.  
      Следит за ней?  
      Просто пришёл посмотреть?  
      А какая разница?  
      Но если ей всё равно, почему же так неровно, невпопад стукнуло сердце? Почему щекам стало так жарко?  
      Кристина опустила вуаль и обернулась.  
      Никого.  
      Но ей не показалось.  
      Она снова посмотрела на свое отражение в витрине и улыбнулась, сама не зная чему.  
      Взявшись за ручку двери под вывеской «Дюпрен и сыновья», Кристина продолжала улыбаться.


End file.
